Followers' Promise
by Phoenix SilverWind
Summary: [Sequel to 'The Diary] Death Eaters once made a promise to their master, the Dark Lord Voldemort, and now that promise could mean everything to the fractured lives of the Potter family and friends.
1. Entry 1

Followers' Promise

Part Two in the Diary Series

By Phoenix SilverWind

Chapter One- Entry #1

_ Do I have to start with 'Dear Diary?' Is that normal? Is it girly? I'm not going to start it that way. I've decided to start keeping a journal for two reasons…_

_1) __A lot of important things have been happening recently. Sometimes I feel like I am overwhelmed with all of it, like my mind cannot hold all the things that have happened to me over the last year. I thought it best to write it all down so that I won't forget it. I want to remember everything._

_2) __My mum kept a diary just before she died. In a way it is like I am keeping with a sort of tradition. It also makes me feel closer to her in a way. _

_Last year (my first year at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry) I was sorted into Gryffindor (with my best friends Will Weasley and Rhiannon Malfoy) just like my dad and granddads. The sorting hat slipped though. It said that my mum had been a Slytherin. Now, I didn't know much about my mother but that came as quite a shock._

_Let me explain. My mother, Kali Lupin-Potter, died when I was just a baby leaving my dad, Harry Potter, to raise me with help from friends and family. So I never really knew her and, up until my first year at Hogwarts, I still didn't know her. Not to say that I didn't try, because I did, a lot. My dad never talked about her. I think he still missed her a lot and it hurt him to remember her. Everyone else remained quiet out of a sort of respect for him. And it isn't that he kept everything about my mum from me. I knew that she had long, dark brown hair, blue eyes just like mine; she was really smart and really pretty, according to Dad. Everyone had something good to say about her, but I wanted to know more. What was her favorite sweet? What did her laugh sound like? Was she bad at anything? It probably sounds so stupid to you, but I wanted to know the details about my mum._

_I got my chance to learn about her in September. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Kay Covington, had been her housemate and friend. After our first class, she asked me to stay after. When everyone left, she gave me a book, not just any book. This book was my mum's diary. Apparently, just before her death, she had written down things about herself and her life so that she wouldn't be forgotten. So that I would remember her._

_But all that is nothing compared to what happened in November. First, I'd just like to mention that I believe my family to be cursed. Yes, Potters are a cursed lot. From what I've heard, we never seem to be able to have uneventful school years, not a single one. Even my mum's school days, after she spent more time with my dad, became plagued with mystery and the sort. Anyway, in November, I was kidnapped by a Death Eater, who turned out to be Timothy Nott. I'd never been more scared in my life. They kept me in a small bedroom. I must have paced that room a million times and, as I paced, I kept remembering what my family had told me._

_"Stay calm," Granddad had told me. "Always keep a cool head and never panic."_

_"Know your environment," Sirius had advised. "Know every inch of your surroundings."_

_"Remember that I will always come after you, Thomas," Dad said, "No matter what they tell you, no matter what they do, I will always come to rescue you."_

_Even though we talked about the situations, I never thought that I'd actually get kidnapped. I thought I was going to be safe. I guess I should be grateful that everyone was a bit paranoid. _

_I really didn't have to wait too long in that room. Professor Covington, who turned out to be a Death Eater, came to take me to meet their new leader. It was my mum. Well it was the real Kay Covington in my mum's body and Professor Covington was my mum trapped in __Covington__'s body, but I didn't find out all of this till after the battle between the Death Eaters and the Order of the __Phoenix__. Somehow, during that battle, the magic righted everything and returned my mum to her proper body, but I don't understand how exactly. I asked Granddad once, but he told me that he'll explain it to me when I was older and have a better understanding of magic._

_The whole switch was really hard on Mum's body. She was in a coma till the beginning of summer. It took her another month to recover enough to be released from the hospital. It was kind of weird at first. I hadn't had a mother in __twelve__ eleven__ years and she was unsure too._

_"I'm sorry, Tom," she told me once, "I was the mother of a baby. I know how to be the mother of a baby, but you aren't an infant. You are a young man and I don't know how to be the mother of a young man."_

_ She was still at St. Mungo's when she told me that. I felt so proud, because she thought I was a young man and not a kid. I had begun to get close to her again while she recuperated. I guess that's why it was hard for me when she moved into Lupin Manor instead of Godric's Hollow. I know it had hurt Dad, but he likes to keep to himself._

_ "It's not that I don't care for your father or that I doubt that he cares for me," Mum explained during a 'family meeting,' "It's just that after everything that has happened over the years, your father and I have become different people."_

_ "And we think it is in everyone's best interests if we were to get a divorce," Dad finished._

_ After their divorce was finalized, Mum returned to the muggle world and proved that she was a descendant of the Little Hangleton Riddles. She said something about a jeantic… or genetic test. She inherited the Riddle house, the very same house Voldemort once used and the house I was trapped in. She spent the rest of summer fixing up the house and helping out the community. I even got to visit her over the summer and help her out._

_ Mum sighed, "I help them because I am in their debt. I help them because I am repaying them for everything my retched family has done to them over the years. It is the least I can do to make amends."_

_ Will once asked me if I thought it was odd that my parents were divorced. I could honestly say no. I know everyone in the whole wizarding world thought that they'd just get back together and live happily ever after, but they didn't. Plus, 'happily ever afters' only exist in the muggle fairytales Aunt Hermione use to tell me when I was little._

_ I reckon my parents are better for it. If they say they have changed as much as they said they have then I think they have to start all over again, from the beginning. It isn't like I am suffering or anything. They both have joint custody over me and we have done thing as a family, like going to Diagon Alley for my school supplies. Dad doesn't mope about as much like he use to. He even laughs easier which made Sirius and Sara happy. And Granddad is loads better with Mum back._

_ Well, I better stop for now. The train is almost to Hogsmeade station. _

Thomas Potter closed the black book, an exact replica of his mother's diary. It was a belated birthday present from her. He packed it away in his trunk and noticed that one of his best friends had closed her book as well.

"Ready for year two?" Rhiannon asked, as she smoothed her strawberry blonde hair.

Thomas smiled. "Can't be worse than last year!"

With a sigh, Will Weasley slammed his book. "Now, you've jinxed us, Thomas. Great job, mate."

"For a son of heroes," she said, "You sure are a fraidy cat."

"Am not!" he countered.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Oh shut up, the lot of you," Thomas sighed, "Save some of the fighting for the rest of the year!"

"Ahem," came a soft voice from the doorway. The trio turned their full attention to the new occupant of their compartment.

It was a girl, about their age, with bright hazel eyes and dusty blonde hair that was pulled back by a barrette leaving only a straight line of bangs on her face.

She smiled sweetly. "If it is not too much trouble," she began, "Could any of you please direct me toward the snack trolley?"

"It's up in front with the conductor," Thomas answered straight away, "but we're almost at the station so there isn't enough time to get up there."

"Oh," she said quietly, her smile faltering slightly.

"Here," Will said suddenly as he pushed his last cauldron cake towards her; which surprised his best friends since they knew he was saving it for the sorting.

"Oh no, I couldn't," she waved it away.

"No, I, er, I really want you to have it," he said, his ear tips turning a violent shade of red.

She reached out and gingerly accepted the cake. With another bright smile she said, "Thank you, um…"

Will remained silent, too nervous to move.

"Will," Rhiannon piped up, "His name is Will."

A train whistle blew, signaling their approach to Hogsmeade. "I'd better go. It was nice meet you all and thank you for the cake, Will."

"You're, er, um, er, welcome," he stuttered.

She left and the compartment door closed after her. Not a moment later, Thomas and Rhiannon were clutched their sides and laughed.

"Our. Little. Will. Has. A crush!" Rhiannon gasped between laughs.

"Yeah," Thomas joined in, "He's growing up so fast!"

"I don't have a crush!" Will yelled at them. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at them, but it only caused them to laugh harder.


	2. Sorting Things Out

Followers' Promise

Part Two in the Diary Series

By Phoenix SilverWind

Chapter Two- Sorting Things Out

"I'm going to be late!" she said as she straightened her robes one more time. She stepped out of her office and began to walk quickly to the Great Hall.

"Kali?"

She turned around at the sound of her name. "Harry?"

He nodded. She was surprised to say the very least. She was already flustered from her imminent introduction to the whole school and seeing her ex-husband did not have a calming affect by any means. Shaking it off, she gave him a quick smile and regarded him properly.

"Auror Potter, it is nice to see you again," she greeted.

Remembering that they had to be professional incase students were to walk by he replied, "You too, _Professor_ Lupin."

She blushed at her own title. Kali began to walk again and Harry followed. "I can't believe I'm actually a professor now. I'm so nervous."

"You'll do fine," he encouraged, "and I'm sure everyone will love you."

"I hope so," she said quietly. "So, what are you doing here?"

"McGonagall asked me to double check some of the wards for her."

"It's so odd," Kali confessed, "It isn't the same without Dumbledore here. McGonagall will do a fantastic job but…"

"Yeah…" They reached the doors and paused. Then, Harry leaned down, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Well, good luck, Professor," he said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Harry," she said with a similar smile tugging at her lips.

Will's ears had finally returned to their normal color as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. "Hey guys," he whispered, "McGonagall's in the Headmaster's chair!"

Rhiannon rolled her eyes. "Are you really that oblivious?"

"No," he said quickly, "it's just weird I guess is all."

"If I were you," she told him, "I'd be worrying about the two empty seats and that new professor."

Thomas, along with Will, looked up at the head table to see that there were two empty seats and a new face.

"Snape's missing," Thomas observed.

"He's the new Deputy Headmaster," Will explained. "He's probably with the first years, poor buggers." Will pointed to the sandy blond haired man. "The other guy must be McGonagall's replacement."

Rhiannon scanned the table then scanned it again. "Where's your mum? She's supposed to be the new Defense professor, right?"

"I don't know, Rhiannon, maybe she's late."

As if that was the signal. Kali Lupin walked into the Great Hall and headed straight for the head table, pausing to flash a smile at her son and his friends. No sooner as she was in her seat, the heavy doors swung open and Snape entered leading a line of scared first years. Bringing out the stool and setting it before the school, Snape stepped back as the hat began to sing.

_A thousand years ago I was created_

_By Godric, Helga, Rowena and Salazar_

_To sort and advise, unabated_

_Just trust in yourself and you will go far_

_In the noble house of Gryffindor_

_Bravery and Courage are favored here_

_And like young Godric of yore_

_They stand and face their fear_

_In the noble house of Hufflepuff_

_They favor hard work and loyalty_

_Not afraid to give more than enough_

_They treat their loved ones like royalty_

_In the noble house of Ravenclaw_

_Intelligence and cleverness is their notoriety_

_Their assignments are done without flaw_

_They are a true gift to society_

_In the noble house of Slytherin_

_Ambition and wit are their favorite things_

_Striving to do whatever to win_

_They climb to the top till they are like kings._

The trio sat there and watched with feigned interest, only talking when a familiar name came up.

"Hey Will," Thomas whispered as he elbowed his friend, "There's your dream girl."

The redness returned to his ears. "She isn't." he insisted.

"Nott, Elizabeth," Snape sneered.

At the sound of the last name, Thomas noticed that his mother had gone rigid and stared, unblinkingly, at the girl who slowly took the steps toward the Sorting Hat. He recognized her as the same girl who Will had given his cauldron cake to.

Nott, he thought to himself, why does that sound so familiar?

After a minute the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Shaking the thought from his mind, he watched as Elizabeth calmly removed the hat and handed it back to Professor Snape and walked to the cheering table. Professor Lupin had calmed down, but still stared at the little blonde girl.

Thomas smiled at his redheaded friend. "A Weasley in love with a Slytherin," he joked, "Taking a page out of Aunt Ginny's book, I see." He waggled his eyebrow at the boy whose face was almost matching the color of his hair.

"Weasley, Amaryllis."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Elizabeth."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Great," Will muttered under his breath, "We got the twin terrors."

Both girls ran and hugged their brother with crushing force. "WILL!" they giggled.

Blushing furiously, he awkwardly hugged them back before they found two open seats.

"Attention everyone, your attention please," Headmistress McGonagall said. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have just a few start of term announcements before we can begin the feast. First, the Forbidden forest is forbidden, just as its name suggests. Our caretaker, Mr. Flitch, has asked me to remind everyone that Weasley Wizard Wheezes are banned. Now, I would like everyone to help me in welcoming two new additions to the Hogwarts staff. First, I'd like to introduce you to Professor Kali Lupin."

Kali stood and smiled pleasantly. When the students clapped, she bowed slightly and took her seat.

"She will be taking over all of the Defense against the Dark Arts classes. Lastly, I'd like to introduce you to Professor Andrew Kirke."

He stood and he imitated what Kali had just done.

"He will be replacing me as your Transfiguration instructor as well as the Gryffindor's Head of House," she continued. "Now, let us eat."

After all the houses had filed out of the Great Hall, the teachers all said their 'goodnights' and retreated to their living quarters. Hermione had caught up with Kali and kept pace with her.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

Kali sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

"What class do you have first?"

"Gryffindor and Slytherin second years," she said with a smile. "Just my luck."

Hermione laughed. "That is a tough start, but not to worry. They aren't as bad as we were back in the day."

Kali rolled her eyes. "We are not that old yet!"

After the feast all the Gryffindors, young and old, were waiting around in their common room in Gryffindor tower. They didn't have to wait for long, because a tall wizard had entered.

"Hi everyone. Don't worry, this meeting won't last long," he said with a genuine smile. "As most of you know, I'm Professor Andrew Kirke and I am your new Head of House. I was a Gryffindor from 1989 to 1996. I like to think that I am fairly approachable so if you ever have a problem, don't hesitate to come and see me." He sighed. "And I know that I can never replace Professor McGonagall, but I really hope you will give me a chance. I am really excited and I can't wait to get to know you all better." He grinned and added playfully, "Now off to bed with you lot! You have classes in the morning!"


	3. Class

Followers' Promise

Part Two in the Diary Series

By Phoenix SilverWind

Chapter Three- Class

Thomas, the rest of his house and the Slytherins sat at their desks, talking quietly while they waited for the professor to show. Just as the clock struck the appropriate hour, their professor strode into the room. All talking ceased and all eyes were focused on her. She sent her supplies on the desk. Her expression was serious and her attire was professional and impressive. She stood straight up, her hair in a neat ponytail at the nape of her neck, projecting a foreboding presence in her black Auror uniform. She unrolled a parchment and called roll. When she finished she rolled it up again and it vanished into thin air.

"Good morning class and welcome to year two of Defense against the Dark Arts," she introduced. "I will be your instructor and you may address me as Professor Lupin." Kali waved her wand at the chalkboard and her name appeared in white chalk. "Before we begin are there any questions you wish to ask me? Yes, you there Mister…?" she asked as she pointed at a boy in back.

"Edwin Summers," he said. "Are you _the_ Kali Potter?"

"Do you know of another Kali, Edwin?" she asked. "And here I thought my name was rather unique." The class snickered. "But, yes, I was Kali Potter and if you had been reading the _Prophet_ at all this summer you would've learned that I am now Kali Lupin once again. Any other questions?"

"Why aren't you wearing robes like other professors?" a mousy girl asked by the way some of the Slytherins sneered at her was any indication, she was muggleborn and still new to the wizarding world.

"Excellent question, does anyone have the answer to her inquiry?" She glanced around the room and smiled. "Mister Weasley, I believe."

"Yes Ma'am, you are wearing a formal Auror's uniform," he answered.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" Kali awarded. "Once upon a time, I was the alpha barrister and, to be specific, this is the uniform I was required to wear in the courtroom."

"What does that mean?" the mousy girl asked.

"That means I tried some of the darkest wizards during the Second Voldemort." Several students gasped. "War, my most famous case being the capture and trial of Lucius Malfoy." She sighed, "This fear of a name must stop! Dark wizards draw power from fear and we must not give it to them! There is no reason to fear a name. Now, I think we've had enough questions for now. Everyone, please turn to page ten."

The class had filed out of the room save for three children. "That was a great lesson, Mum."

"It was a smashing first day, Miss Lupin.

Kali looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Thomas, and how many times must I tell you to call me Kali, Will?"

"Sorry, Miss… Kali."

"Just remember to call me Professor when there are others around."

"We will," Rhiannon spoke up.

"Now," Kali said, "I believe the three of you have potions. I'd run if I were you. Don't want to make Snape mad at you on the first day."

"My last name is Potter," Thomas explained, "He's already mad at me."

"Point taken. Now off with you before Severus decides to make you a demonstration," she shooed. "And if he's being really bad, just remind him that your mum was a Slytherin!"

Her son smiled and then they left, shutting the door behind them. Taking a raspy breath, Kali waved her wand and a cup of orange flavored tea appeared. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a vial. She added two drops to the tea with a shaky, fidgety hand then corked the bottle and putting it back in the drawer. Kali picked up the teacup, the liquid sloshing about because of the shaking, and brought it to her lips. After a long drink she set the cup down, steadier this time, and smiled.

It was after lunch now and she had class to teach in about ten minutes. Students began drifting in and she frowned as a shy girl in a Slytherin uniform entered quietly and took a seat in the far back of the classroom. Kali recognized her as Elizabeth Nott. Her hand began to shake, but she clenched her fist in an attempt to quell it. The last student entered the class just as the hand struck the appropriate hour.

Kali called roll, stumbling over Nott's name slightly. When she confirmed that everyone was present, she cleared her throat. "Welcome to your first Defense against the Dark Arts lesson. My name is Professor Lupin and I shall be your instructor for the academic year," she introduced. "Before we begin, are there any questions you have for me?"

A shy Ravenclaw raised her hand and the professor nodded in her direction. "What," she began, "is Defense against the Dark Arts?"

"As the name implies, in this class you learn how to protect yourself from black magicks," she explained. "This year is an introductory year so we will only skim the surface of what we will learn for the remainder of your school years. Next year you will learn about simple curses, hexes and jinxes. Third year will cover dark creatures. Fourth, dueling. Fifth will be a preparation year for OWLs. Sixth and seventh years are advanced studies, if you chose to continue. Any other questions?" She looked around and no one seemed to move. "Very well then, let's begin."

The class let out, not a moment too soon. After the last student had left Kali conjured a cup of tea, added two drops from her vial and as she was putting it away, someone entered.

"How are you doing, Miss Lupin?"

Startled, Kali nearly toppled out of her chair. "Hea… Headmistress McG… Gonagall." She reached for the cup as fast as she could and took a sip. "You… you gave me quite a fright."

"I'm sorry, my dear. I just came by to see how you were fairing on your first day."

"It's a bit harder than I thought," she confessed as she took another sip. She held up the cup and smiled. "My throat is sore already from all the talking."

McGonagall smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Miss Lupin. It will get easier with time."

"I hope so and please call me Kali. Calling me Miss Lupin makes me feel like I'm about to receive a detention or lose house points," Lupin sighed.

"Only if you call me Minerva, dear."

"Deal," Kali agreed as she sipped more tea. "How are you adjusting to your new position?"

"It is a lot of work, but I enjoy every minute of it," she answered. "Speaking of which, I must return to my office. Are you sure you are doing well?"

"Yes, I am perfectly alright," the younger woman sighed. "It seems that everyone keeps forgetting that Dr. Quinn gave me a clean bill of health."

"I know dear. We only ask because we are concerned about your wellbeing."

"I think I finally understand what Harry must have felt like when he was young."

"You are a symbol now, Kali."

"I was a symbol before I died, Minerva. I was the Boy-Who-Lived's perfect wife, remember, and one of the most well known Aurors." "I remember, dear, but now you are a symbol that old wounds can heal and that miracles can happen," the Headmistress explained.

Kali rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I completed the miracle when I divorced Harry or has the world forgotten that little fact?"

"I don't believe they have, but they still hope."

"Yes, I suppose there is always hope."

The women settled into silence and a moment later McGonagall left, leaving Kali Lupin alone again.


	4. Sorry, But No

Followers' Promise

Part Two in the Diary Series

By Phoenix SilverWind

Chapter Four- Sorry, But No

_Well the first several weeks of the term have already flown by. I can't believe how fast everything is moving! Will still stares all googly-eyed at that Slytherin we met on the train, Elizabeth, but he won't talk to her at all. How did he get into Gryffindor? It can't be that hard to talk to a girl, even if you like them._

_Mum's DADA classes are so much fun. She's a really great professor. I still don't really get Astronomy and I HATE Potions class. Snape really needs to get that broomstick out of his arse bum. Transfiguration has even become fun. Professor Kirke is more laidback than McGonagall was. He even taught us a cool trick that would make a great prank!_

_One thing I don't like about him is that he always keeps looking at my mum. I think he fancies her. Not that I don't want my mum to go on dates but… ok, I really don't want my mum to date anyone but my dad. I mean I don't mind that they are divorced or anything, but I guess I still want them to get back together. _

_Well, Will and Rhiannon want to go get a snack down in the kitchen. I think Will just wants to escape his sisters. It's not like they're annoying. I think he just gets embarrassed by them because they are so loud. Anyway, cheers!_

Thomas quickly closed the book and shoved it beneath his bed mattress. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and met his friends in common room. Soon, they were on their way to the kitchen but just before Rhiannon was about to tickle the pear, the portrait swung open. With quidditch honed reflexes, and Rhiannon grabbing Will, they managed to get out of the way as two people stepped out.

"Thank you again for having hot chocolate with me," said the first figure that stepped out. Thomas recognized the voice instantly. It was his mum.

"It's been my pleasure, Kali," said the second voice, which they all recognized as well.

"You're really sweet, Andrew."

He shrugged. "I try. So…" He shifted his weight, nervously, from one foot to the other.

"Well, goodnight," Kali had said quickly.

She turned around to walk away when his arm shot out and he grabbed her hand. She looked at their clasp hands then followed his arm till she was looking at his face with a questioning look.

"Go out with me next Saturday?" he asked, nervously, "We… we could have dinner or, if you like Muggle things, we could go to a cinema or something. Anything."

A blush rose onto her cheeks and she looked down at the ground, a small smiled on her lips. She looked back up and her smile broadened. "I'd love to, but…"

"But?"

"I can't promise anything, Andrew," Kali explained. "I just got divorced two months ago and I'm not sure I'm ready."

"Well, we'll just think of this as a test run to see if you are," he said. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "Goodnight, Kali."

"Goodnight, Andrew."

When both disappeared from sight, Rhiannon threw off the cloak and turned to face her best friend. "Are you ok, Tom?" she asked.

He nodded slowly, but didn't say anything.

"Are you sure, mate?" Will asked, "You look a bit pale."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he mumbled.

He began walking to the now closed portrait when Rhiannon stopped him, much the same way Kirke had stopped his mum.

"One date doesn't mean she's going to marry him."

"I know, Rhiannon, I know," he sighed. He tickled the pear and conversation was over.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Thomas entered the office and noticed that his professor began to smile. "Thomas, please make yourself comfortable."

Thomas nodded, still upset after seeing him asking his mum out a couple of nights ago.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you here, but let me assure you that you aren't in any trouble… at least not with me," Professor Kirke babbled.

"I know, Professor," he said tersely.

"I see," he said, nervously, "Let us get to the point then. Thomas, I want to know if it is alright with you if I were to take your mother out this Saturday."

"She's a big girl, Professor Kirke; she doesn't need my permission to go out on a date with you."

"I am very aware of that," Kirke tried to recover, "but I thought that it would be for the best if I got your consent."

"If you need anyone's permission, I suggest owling my father," Thomas countered. After saying his peace, he left the Transfiguration professor's office.

Thomas knew, of course, that he'd been rather unkind, curt, and just plain rude to Professor Kirke. It was an odd feeling for him. He was brought up better than the behavior he'd just expressed. _You're polite upfront then prank them when they aren't expecting it_, Thomas thought. _Just like Sirius and Granddad said._

As Thomas reached the fifth floor, on his way to Gryffindor tower, when he saw the other person he really didn't want to talk to. "Good afternoon, Thomas. I was just looking for you up in the tower." She was looking down on him only one step above him. As she talked, she smiled brilliantly at him.

"Afternoon, Mum," he responded impassively.

"Would you join me for tea?" she asked, "I haven't really had time to chat with you."

He shrugged. "Sure."

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Sure? You're not already getting too old to have tea with your mum, are you?" He shook his head no. "Good, I was beginning to think that you were avoiding your dear old mum."

"No," he said as they began the trek to her private chambers, "it's just that I've been…"

"Really busy," she completed. "You know, your father and I use to always say that when we were married. He was always in and out of the office on some goose chase and I was always in court or had my nose buried in research." She sighed, "I guess we were too young to realize."

Thomas looked up at his mum, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't he asked, "Realize what?"

"Depressingly cynical things," she answered softly. Kali looked down on her son and smiled. "Things that young men like you shouldn't have to worry about."

Thomas nodded. "What does cynical mean?"

"Be still my beating heart!" she declared with theatrical flare. "Do my ears deceive or is it true that the young Thomas Potter does not know the meaning of a word?"

"That's not funny," he pouted much like his dad.

Kali laughed. "I'm sorry, Tom. It is just that you and your friends are so well-spoken that sometimes I forget that you are all only twelve."

"Aunt Hermione used to teach us when she took time off for the twins and in the summers," he explained. "She wanted us to be ready for school so most of her lessons were on reading and comprehension."

"And she did a fine job."

She opened the door and they stepped in and she went about preparing tea for the two of them while Thomas plopped himself onto an overstuffed chair.

"So what does… cynical mean?" he asked, breaking the silence.

She set two cups of tea on the coffee table. "It means lots of things. When I said it I meant pessimistic or negative." She sat in the chair across form him and drank her tea. "It can also mean that you believe that people only do things for selfish reasons."

Thomas picked up his cup and studied it. "Oh, I see." He took a tentative sip and then a proper drink.

His mum set her teacup back onto its saucer. "Well, I didn't want to have tea with you to discuss definitions and proper speech," she told him. "I have something to ask you."

Thomas sighed mentally. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" she asked.

"You can go on a date with Professor Kirke."

"You know?" He nodded. "How?"

"I was just coming from his office. He… he asked for my consent."

"And you gave it?" she asked, betraying her surprise.

He shook his head. "No, I told him that you didn't need my permission."

She squinted her eyes at him in scrutiny. "What else did you say to him?"

Thomas shifted nervously. "I told him that if he really needed permission then he should owl Dad."

"You said what?" She set the cup and saucer on the table. "Thomas, that wasn't very nice of you. Andrew… Professor Kirke is a very nice man and he was probably very nervous asking you. He just wanted to ask me out properly." She sighed, "Your opinion is very important to me, Thomas. You are my son after all. But you will have to learn to accustom yourself to the fact that your father and I will be dating other people. You should already be used to it."

"Dad dating other women was different," Thomas stated. "He thought you were dead."

"I know, Thomas, but we are divorced now."

"So? You can get back together."

His mum closed her eyes tightly and began to rub her right temple. "I thought you were fine with this arrangement."

Thomas stood up quickly, his tea clattering to the floor. "Well, I'm not bloody ok with it!"

"Thomas!" She stood as well, but was shaking horribly.

He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door after he had left.

"I'm sorry Andrew, but I can't do this," she told him.

Kali studied the man standing in front of her, waiting for a reaction. He was sitting in the exact same chair Thomas had been sitting in. Shortly after Thomas left, she had owled Andrew to meet with her in her private quarters. He had answered her summons promptly and he now sat with his elbows propped up on the arms of the chair and his chin in his hands.

"You're a wonderful man and friend, but Thomas isn't ready," she explained when she noticed no reaction. "I thought he would be ready but he isn't."

"Is he really or are you just using it as a convenient excuse?" he asked finally.

Kali folded her arms across her chest exasperatedly. "He was just here, Andrew, and I think I know my son well enough to know that this really bothered him." She let out a frustrated sigh. "And if I didn't want to go out with you then, I would've told you!"

"Well, it seems very convenient for you," he shouted as he stood. "I knew I was taking a chance when I asked you. How could I compete with Harry bloody Potter? How could I compete with a hero that had you on his beck and call?"

"Get out," she growled through gritted teeth. "Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

She glared at him now, her eyes taking on a faint violet hue. He stood rigid, returning the glare in full.

"If that's how you really felt then maybe it is for the best."

Without another word he left, leaving Kali alone as her tidal wave of emotions began to subside.


	5. The Date

Followers' Promise

Part Two in the Diary Series

By Phoenix SilverWind

Chapter Five- Date

"Thomas Harry Potter, you did what?" Rhiannon shouted at him when he explained what had happened.

Thomas shrugged but didn't answer her from his seat in the Marauders' room. Will was in the library supposedly studying, but Rhiannon had mentioned to Ryl and Lizzie Weasley that Elizabeth had been in the library as well. So the twins scampered off to cause some mischief.

"What you did was horrible, Thomas!" she chastised. "Your mum deserves to go out on a date! What if it could work out with Professor Kirke? They could be happy together."

"I don't want it to work out! I don't want them to be happy! I want my parents to get back together!" he shouted at her.

"Feel better?"

Thomas's anger dissipated quickly at the odd question. "What?"

"Do you feel better?" she asked. "I figured you were upset about the divorce."

"Why do you think that?"

She shrugged. "I know you, Thomas. We've been best mates forever. So you feel better?"

"Yeah," he said in sudden realization, "I do."

"Good," Rhiannon said with a slight nod. "Now maybe you can stop your boo-hooing and go apologize to your mum. She deserves that much."

"I… I guess I should."

Rhiannon picked up her copy of 'The Quibbler' and propped her feet up on the arm of the loveseat and laid down to read. "I'd go find her right now, if I were you. We have quidditch practice soon."

"Kali?"

She turned her head to see who had called her name. There stood Hermione Weasley, her fellow Hogwarts professor, looking at her with a mix of worry and curiosity. Nodding at her, Kali patted the seat next to her as she turned at looked at the Gryffindor quidditch team practice. Hermione accepted the seat and watched the skirmish as well.

"How did you find me?" Kali asked.

"Oliver told me," she answered. "Is… is everything alright?"

"Thomas doesn't fly like Harry."

Hermione didn't say anything. Kali assumed that for once her ex-husband's best friend had nothing to say or perhaps she was just trying to decipher what Kali meant exactly.

"I never thanked you."

"Thanked me for what?" Hermione asked.

"For helping Harry with Thomas," she said quietly, her attention still on the scarlet robed players, the one with messy black hair to be specific.

"I was happy to help. Harry's my best friend and Thomas is like one of my nephews," she answered. "Families help one another and we are family."

"Yes, we are." Breaking her gaze, Kali stared at the stand. "Kirke asked me out on a date."

Hermione smiled. "I knew he fancied you."

"We're not going out."

The bushy haired woman frowned. "Why not?"

"I don't think Thomas is ready for it," Kali sighed.

"Why do you think that?"

"I think his whole yelling outburst showed me how he really felt."

"He yelled at you?" Hermione gasped. "That isn't like him. He's usually so calm."

"So I hear."

"He'll understand in time. Just you wait and see." Weasley smiled. "Kirke is devilishly shaggable isn't he?"

Kali looked at the woman beside her in mock horror. "Scarlet woman!" she exclaimed just before both women burst into laughter.

"Come in!" Kali shouted as she poured over the essays from her sixth year classes. For students who were supposedly in there sixth year at Hogwarts, they were sorely behind and their elementary essays about counter curses proved that.

The door to her office creaked open. "Mum?"

"Thomas, is something the matter?" she asked, completely shocked that her son was in her office.

"Yes," he answered, "I was a complete prat to you the other day."

"No you weren't, you were just upset," Kali said gently.

"No, I was a huge prat, an even bigger one than Uncle Ron, and I'm sorry," Thomas apologized.

Kali sighed, "I'm sorry too. I should've realized that it was still too early to begin dating again."

"No!" he shouted rather loudly. "I mean, it's not too early and I think that you should go to dinner with Professor Kirke."

"Are you sure? If it makes you feel uncomfortable then I won't," she told him. "You are far more important to me than he is."

Thomas walked around his mother's desk and threw his arms around her neck. "I want you to be happy, Mum."

Kali smiled and patted his back. "I am happy, Thomas."

"Are you sure about this?" Andrew Kirke asked as his date stepped through the entranceway of her suite.

"Positive," Kali answered. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Because, you know, I'm kind of famous," she explained, "There may be photographs, journalists, raving lunatics, Harry's fan club…"

He placed finger on her lips and smiled down at her. "We'll deal with that when and if it happens."

He removed his fingers and smiled when he saw that she was as well. Without another word, he escorted her to a thestral drawn carriage that took them to the Three Broomsticks. They talked over dinner and walked around the town, enjoying each other's company. At the end of their date, Kirke dropped her off at the entrance of her room.

"I had fun tonight," Kali said shyly.

"As did I," he agreed.

They both smiled at each other and looked at the ground bashfully. After a moment, Kali looked up again to see Andrew's gray eyes looking at her in a different way. She'd seen the look before. Once in a pair of emerald green eyes, eyes she has always loved. Kali didn't stop him as his lips inched closer to hers. His kiss was eager, confident and demanding. He continued kissing her, even placing his hand behind her head as he nudged her towards the open doorway. Kali broke the kiss and curtly told him goodnight then closed the door on him.

She couldn't figure out why she didn't kiss him back or why she didn't invite him in. She did enjoy herself. He was handsome, funny and smart; all the things that most women dreamed about but, to Kali, they just didn't excite her at the moment. Sighing, she plopped herself onto her bed and screamed her frustrations out into her pillow. After she had finished, she conjured a cup of tea.

Drowsily, Kali sat down at the head table the next morning for breakfast even though it was a Saturday and she could've just slept in but she fell asleep before she could prepare for her Wizarding Law class scheduled for later that day. Languidly, she reached for a piece of toast when another fellow professor sat down next to her.

"How was it?" Hermione asked excitedly with far too much energy for the time of day.

"It was…" Kali began, "interesting."

"Interesting?" Hermione asked flustered. "Interesting? Details, Kali! I want details!"

"Like what?" Kali asked before taking a bit of her toast.

"I don't know," Hermione said exasperatedly. "What did you do? Where did he take you?"

"We had dinner at the Three Broomsticks and walked around town."

"And?" the cheery bushy haired brunette insisted. "Did he kiss you?"

"You do realize that we are both in our thirties, right? And we aren't teenagers," Kali questioned.

Hermione sighed, "Yes, I do realize that, so stop avoiding the question!"

"Yes, but… nevermind." Kali stood up and pushed her chair away from the table. "I must go prepare for my class. Good day, Hermione."

Kali sat on the edge of her desk as the twelfth bell chimed the noon hour and a few students hurried into class and promptly took their seats.

"Everyone have a good week?" Kali asked. She looked around while her students just sat there. "I'm guessing that this was not a very good week, but buck up. I was a seventh year once too. I had to take nearly all the N.E.W.T. level classes and I'm still alive. Plus, you have Monday off and there will be a ball for Halloween."

The class nodded tiredly.

"Enough with the small talk, I am assuming that everyone finished their assigned reading for today." More nods. "Good, now can anyone tell me why I asked you to read it?" she asked as she held up the small book. "Anyone at all? Miss Myers."

"As I was reading these… stories, I couldn't quite see the point in it," she answered.

"I agree," a boy spoke up, "What do fairy tales have to do with the law?"

"Please turn to page twenty," Kali instructed. "Faithful John by the Brothers Grimm, can someone please tell me what the moral of this particular tale is?"

"The moral is that faithfulness will be rewarded even if it is not always immediate."

"That is correct, Miss Malfoy. Would you please elaborate on why this is useful in practicing wizarding law," the professor praised.

"I believe," Miranda began, "that those who practice the law or upholds it are servants to the people they are sworn to protect and that they must be as faithful as Faithful John in their servitude to society and the greater good. Sometimes we must sacrifice our lives for what is right even if we are not rewarded for our good deeds."

"Wonderfully put; ten points to Slytherin! Now, if you all will take out some parchment and quills, I will go on with today's lecture concerning ethics," Kali said as the class groaned.


	6. TrickorTreat

Followers' Promise

Part Two in the Diary Series

By Phoenix SilverWind

Chapter Six- Trick-or-Treat

The Halloween ball was going along as planned. Students were mingling about in their dress robes while Kali Lupin and the other professors kept a watchful eye. She, the professor of Defense against the Dark Arts and an elective wizarding law class, was positioned near the entrance of the Great Hall. Once in a while fellow professor, and new friend, Hermione Weasley would swing by and chat but then leave again to fulfill her chaperone duties. Other times Kali would see Andrew Kirke looking at her from across the room but she'd quickly look down or away, anywhere that wasn't him. That was what she was doing at the moment, staring at her nearly empty cup.

"Hello."

She looked up quickly. "Good evening, Andrew. Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked as nonchalantly as she could.

"It's alright, a bit less entertaining than I thought when I was a student here," he answered. "How about yourself?"

Kali took a small sip from her cup as she contemplated her next statement. "I agree. When I was attending Hogwarts, I was so excited when a ball was coming up. Now… now it's just a job. It's lost its glimmer like other things that excited me in my… my younger days."

Kirke looked at her with a worried expression as she quaffed the rest of her drink. He didn't know how to even begin to respond.

"I'm going to get more punch," Kali declared with her now empty cup.

She walked right past him, leaving him in her wake. Without passing glance at anything, Kali made her way to the refreshment table that was now be watched by scrutinizing eye of Severus Snape the most hated of the Hogwarts professors, several years running. He sneered at her approach and she countered with a bright smile.

"Professor Snape," she greeted respectfully. He nodded in acknowledgement. "How are you fairing?"

"As well as can be expected," he answered tersely.

Lupin chuckled lightly as she ladled more fruit punch into her cup. "Are you always going to treat me as if I were one of your Gryffindor students?"

"I only treat you as you are."

She added a few drops from a tiny vial and watched the liquid as she swirled it together. "If memory serves, I was sorted into the very house you are head of and I merely married a Gryffindor because I loved him," she countered. She put the drink to her lips and sipped some of the fruity concoction. "I'm not afraid of you Severus Snape. I never was and," The light flickered a bit and Kali blinked to adjust her vision. "Never…" The sneering Potions Master seemed to go in and out of focus. "Will be…" Then, suddenly, the world went black and she felt as if she were falling.

Dressed in their best, three friends sat at one of the tables around the dance floor, talking.

"Come on, Will! Go over there and talk to her," Rhiannon encouraged, as she gestured toward the lonely blonde girl at another table. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Absolutely everything!" Will replied, desolately.

Thomas nudged him. "Buck up mate. You've been telling us about her since term began. This is your chance to talk to her. You'll feel better after you talk to her, like a weight lifted off your shoulders."

Will looked over to the table where Elizabeth was sitting by herself. "Ok," he said, "I'll do it."

He stood up and straightened his robes with a new look of determination on his face, a look his best friends had rarely ever seen. He strode purposefully, as purposefully as any eleven year old could, and walked straight over to Elizabeth Nott's table. When he reached his destination, he just stood right next to her and she didn't seem to notice. She seemed too busy watching the other students that were mingling about.

"Good evening, Elizabeth," Will greeted rather formally.

She turned her head and looked him up and down. "You are the boy I met on the train. Bill is it?" she asked.

The redhead winced slightly, as if he had taken a blow in the pit of his stomach. "It's Will, actually," he tried to recover. "M… may I sit?"

She nodded her consent and he sat opposite her. When he looked over her shoulder he could see his cousin smiling and giving him two thumbs up.

Smiling he asked her, "So how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's ok," Elizabeth answered. "It's pretty much like how my godmother described it."

"Your godmother?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I don't get to see my mother often, because she's usually traveling all the time and I see my father even less than that," she explained. "My godmother was the one who really raised me. I even wanted to change my name to Greengrass-Pritchard but she said that it would be an insult to my parents."

Will stared at her with eyes wide in shock. "You mean Daphne Greengrass-Pritchard? As in the author of_ History of the Second Voldemort War: A Survivor's Story_? She's your godmum?"

"The very same," Elizabeth sighed. "A fan I take it."

"Of… of course!" Weasley exclaimed. "I loved how she was able to weave in her personal story in with all of the major events of the war, especially when she talked about…"

"Uncle Graham," she finished for him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. He died long before I was born. The only reason I know anything about him is because Aunt Daphne enjoys talking about him," she explained.

"I still feel bad about it."

"Don't, forget about it. It never happened," Elizabeth told him. "We've been talking too much about me…"

"I'm sorry," Will interrupted.

"So, besides being very apologetic, who are you Will Weasley of Gryffindor?"

"Well, um, extremely apologetic as you put it, I'm a second year Gryffindor, the eldest child and only son of Ron and Hermione Weasley and you know who my best friends are and that's about all," he told her as he stared down at the table, his cheeks pink.

"I wish I had sisters. I think it would be nice to know you always have a friend," she said wistfully.

"No you don't! They are absolutely terrible!" he exclaimed, "Take it from me, I have two and they are little devils."

Elizabeth giggled then smiled brightly at Will causing him to blush in true Weasley fashion.

"Miss Lupin!" Shake, shake, shake. "Miss Lupin!" Shake, shake, shake. "MISS LUPIN!"

Kali's eyes snapped open in fear and her arms flailed out trying to clutch onto anything she could, which happened to be Snape's arms and torso. Her eyes were wide in panic and her breathing was shallow, rapid and labored. As her breath became more controlled and regular, her gripped slackened and the disgruntled professor was able to free himself from his colleague.

"What… what happened?" she asked, "Wher… where am… am I?"

She looked around franticly and hugged herself as she shivered and shook in the white linen bed. A hand stroked her hair and she flinched away from it as if pained.

"You're in the hospital wing Professor Lupin," stated Madam Pomfrey as she pulled back her hand.

"W-w- wh- wh… why?" Kali stammered.

"You had an accident, my dear," the nurse carefully informed her.

"Stupid child," Snape muttered from his place near the foot of the bed.

Kali slowly, and with some difficulty, looked up at him. "W- what?" she asked.

"You are never to mix alcohol with such a potent calming potion," he stated as if he were reading from a textbook. "I believe we covered it in your fifth year, Miss Lupin."

"But I- I… didn't have any…"

"But you did," Snape replied in his usual oily, condescending tone, "The punch was spiked, by a Gryffindor most likely with their blatant disregard for the rules much like yourself."

"I- I di… I didn't do anything wr- wrong," Kali stuttered, obviously getting very distressed.

"That's enough! Please leave, Professor Snape. I will not allow you to antagonize my patient any longer," Madam Pomfrey demanded.

With one last hard look, Snape left the women alone in the room. The old woman fluffed Kali's pillows and gently helped her into a lying position.

"Thank y-you," Kali said appreciatively.

"Sleep, dear."


	7. Fear Not

Chapter Seven- Fear Not

Kali was sitting at her desk now, four days after the incident at the ball. She hadn't taught yet. Her classes had been covered by Snape while she was in the hospital and she was to resume teaching again on Monday, maybe. Currently, she was looking over Snape's notes, which mainly focused on her failures as a professor, and observations so that she could make a lesson plan.

A firm knock issued forth from the door. "Ent-ter," she called from her desk as she continued to poor over the notes.

"Hey," came a deep friendly voice.

Her head snapped up and stared wide-eyed at the new occupant. "Harry," she said breathily. "I, er, I, um…" She closed her eyes and gave him a pursed-lipped smile of frustration, while she tried to collect her thoughts. "Hi, Harry," Kali greeted, painfully slowly as she opened her eyes again. "W…what a…are you doing he…here?"

"Just thought I'd see how you were holding up," he explained, with a hint of worry in his tone. He took a seat in the old wooden chair in front of her desk and studied her. "So how are you, Kali? Honestly."

"H-honest-l-ly?" she began.

Harry smiled at her encouragingly. "Don't be nervous, Kali," he told her. "It's me, Harry, just Harry."

She took in a ragged breath. "H-honestly, I'm s-scared. R-right now, the b-board of governors are d-deciding w-whether or not to s-sack m-me."

"They won't sack you," he said reassuringly. "Half of the board members are family friends."

"I-I don't know, Harry."

He smiled at her again. "Don't worry so much, Kali. They all know that no one sacks my girl."

"P-please don't H-Harry," she pleaded. "I'm n-not your girl anym-more."

He stiffened noticeably, but his face remained a mask of impassiveness. "You'll always be my girl, Kali Lupin, forever and always."

"Forever and always ended a long time ago, Harry," she told him quietly.

"Only for some."

A cough came from the doorway and one of the many house elves stood there donning a particularly dingy brown cloth bag as a shirt. "Sorry to disturb Miss and the Great Harry Potter but the board has requested your presence Miss," he announced with a slight bow.

"Thank you, Patsy," Kali said appreciatively. She stood slowly, leaning heavily on the desk for support. "If you'll excuse me, Auror Potter," she said, coldly, "I have an important meeting to get to."

Harry nodded sullenly and walked out of the office without even saying goodbye and, with a heavy sigh, Kali followed him out.

"Kali Lupin," announced the speaker of the Board of Governors, Draco Malfoy. "You have been charged with indiscretions that deem you unfit for the title of professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, how do you plea?"

"G... guilty, Sssir," she replied with eyes down cast. "I know what I did was wrong and I await the board's punishment and will accept it."

"Kali Lupin," a new board member, a witch Kali wasn't sure if she had met before. "The Headmistress and staff have spoken very highly of you and your aptitude concerning the subject of Defense against the Dark Arts. Considering the unfortunate events of this past year, the Board of Governors have decided to allow you to continue teaching at Hogwarts but you will be highly supervised by one of the governors while you continue to go through detoxification. If we feel that you do not meet the criteria or another incident occurs, we will have no choice but to suspend you or let you go. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes madam," Kali replied with a slight nod.

"Very well, you are free to go. A board member will meet you in your first class Monday morning," the woman explained.

Kali Lupin walked hurriedly towards her classroom. No, she wasn't late. She was scared and nervous to be honest. Today was her first day teaching after the mishap at Halloween. She didn't know how the students were going to react to her now that she was exposed as a fraud. What her son must think of her!

Just as she entered the archway of her classroom, a voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"About time," drawled the only other person in the room beside herself. "I half expected that you were going to show up after all the students had finished breakfast. Speaking of which, I didn't see you in the Great Hall. Where were you?"

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Kali asked.

"I see you've managed to rid yourself of that horrid stutter," he commented as he inspected his manicured nails. "It was rather grating on the eardrums."

"What are you doing here, Draco?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I am here to represent the Hogwarts Board of Governors and I am here to supervise you while you recover from your recent ordeal," he drawled.

"What?"

He sighed, "Even a first year Gryffindor could have figured it out."

"Why," Kali began, still in a bit of a shock, "would they assign you to do this? You are my friend. You're bias."

"Yes well, the Board decided otherwise," Draco began as he pushed himself away from the desk. "They believe that I am the perfect candidate for the job owing to my familiarity to you. They think that I will be more apt to spot any flaws in your behavior."

"They are not afraid that you'll be lenient because I am a friend?" she asked.

He snorted. "I am Draco Malfoy, the man who cares only about his pride, remember?"

"How could I forget your pompousness?"

"I am proud not pompous."

"Think what you wish and while you do that, I shall begin my pre-class preparations," she told him with an impish smile.

She purposefully strode over to her desk in the back of the room and laid her briefcase on top of it. She grabbed a marker and began to write 'Grindylows' on the board.

"Grindylows?" Draco asked.

"Grindylows, Red Caps and kappas this week. Poltergeists and ghosts in the first few days of next week then ending with boggarts," Kali clarified.

"Well this should be exciting then."

"And it is apparent from the sarcasm in your voice that you just can't wait to learn about things that you refused to in our third year."

"Well of course I didn't learn anything in third year…"

"Finish that statement Malfoy, and will be forced to show you why I became a Tri-Wizard dueling champion," Kali cut him off. "We had a fantastic professor that year and you were being a narrow-minded git."

"I did not mean to insinuate that your father was a poor teacher," Draco apologized. "What may I do to make amends?"

"Just stay out of my way while I am teaching," she told him.

"You have all performed wonderfully the last week and a half! I was especially impressed with your Grindylow essays but today we are going to head straight into a practical application instead of a lecture. Today we will be confronting a boggart which you all should have read about last night. Now, let me all hear you say the incantation, Riddikulus," Kali said.

"Riddikulus," the class repeated.

"Again."

"Riddikulus," the class repeated.

"And one more time."

"Riddikulus," the class repeated.

"Excellent, now form a single file line and we'll get on with the show," Kali declared happily.

Her class faced the normal lot of fears, spiders and such, and was doing remarkably well till one girl's worst fear turned out to be a very vicious, very unrealistic werewolf. The boggart advanced toward the terrified third year that was shaking terribly. Kali placed herself between the student and the werewolf, shielding the girl from the creature. The boggart reared its head and stared long and hard at Kali before crack it had changed into something new, her own worst fear made visible to the entire class. The third years moved back as the picture became clearer.

"No," Kali whispered. She pulled out her wand and held it at the ready position. "Riddiku…"

Just as she began the incantation, a ghastly laugh echoed through the room. The boggart looked up and stared at the professor with its evil glowing red eyes and a knowing smile. Her wand clattered to the floor and Kali's knees gave out as she screamed. Her class had left her now. Some, most likely, ran for help. Another peal of laughter echoed in the room as Kali crawled to a dark corner and cried.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," she kept whispering to herself while rocking back and forth.


	8. Mandatory Sabbatical

Chapter Eight- Mandatory Sabbatical

"Hogwarts to Will, come in Will," Thomas asked as he waved his hand in front of his best mate's face.

"I think she turned him into some type of zombie," Rhiannon theorized. "I wonder if he craves human brains now."

The blue-eyed boy shrugged. "Don't know but it would be kind of cool."

"We could send him to the Slytherin common room!"

Turning back to their red haired friend Thomas sighed. "He's only waved at her from afar since the ball. I don't think they've even said hi to each other since!"

"Bugger this," she said as she roughly grabbed her cousin. "For Merlin's sake, snap out of it you dolt!"

"Huh?" Will asked as Rhiannon let him go. "Did I miss something?"

"We came back from quidditch practice and you were still sitting in the exact same position as when we left," Thomas informed him as he adjusted his glasses. "And it's almost dinner time and we all know how much you'd regret missing it."

"You both know me far too well."

"We are your best mates after all!" Rhiannon cheerfully exclaimed as she fell into his lap and hugged him. "Friends till the end, right?"

Thomas tripped over his feet and collided with his friends as Rhiannon jerked his robes closer to them. "Right."

"Food."

"Ok, ok, geez Will, do you think about anything else besides food and Elizabeth?" Rhiannon asked as she got up.

"No."

The three friends exited the tower and began to make their way to the Great Hall for dinner, chatting as they went.

"Heading to the Great Hall?"

All three kids stopped and smiled at the man in front of them.

"Hi Moony!" Rhiannon and Will greeted in unison.

"Granddad!" Thomas exclaimed before becoming confused. "What are you doing here?"

Remus Lupin shifted a little under the curious stares of his grandson and his friends. "Well, I am here to visit your mother actually."

"Why is there something wrong?" an edge of concern laced the black haired boy's voice. "Is Mum ok?"

"She's fine, Thomas. Just had a little incident in her class this morning," he informed his grandson.

"Did she…" Thomas began. "Did she start taking potions again?"

"No, but as soon as Madam Pomfrey gives her a clean bill of health, I'll make sure she comes to talk to you herself, deal?"

"Deal."

Lupin gave the three young Gryffindors an inquiring stare. "How are your prank supplies doing? Need any refills?"

A tired man, who was just cresting old age, sat beside the white linen bed in the Hogwarts infirmary. He held an open copy of _Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander in front of him. He had hoped that the sound of his voice would rouse the patient that lay, sleeping, in the bed.

"Nundu, M.O.M. classification XXXXX," he read evenly. "This East African beast is arguably the most dangerous in the world. A gigantic leopard that moves silently despite its size and whose breath…"

"Causes disease virulent enough to eliminate entire villages," the woman in the bed answered.

He closed the book and set it on his lap as he regarded the younger woman. "I see that you are up now, Kali."

"So it would seem." She pulled herself into a sitting position, easily. "Why were you reading that of all things?"

"Well, seeing as my self-proclaimed 'capable' daughter, who is a Defense against the Dark Arts professor at one of the most prestigious Wizarding schools in all of Europe, seemed to have forgotten how to handle a simple boggart; I have taken it upon myself to reeducate her on her dark creatures. I, after all, am a former Defense against the Dark Arts professor myself."

She cringed as her father scolded her. "I'm sorry, Dad. It just surprised me is all."

"What if Covington surprised you or Nott?" he asked. "Are you just going to let yourself be killed?"

"No, Dad," she sighed, feeling completely ashamed and about as tall as Flitwick. "Would there happen to be any water around here?"

He nodded and got up to retrieve it. He returned and handed her the glass before sitting back down.

"What was it?" Remus Lupin asked, "What did the boggart become?"

She took a long drink of water then held it upon her lap. She stared at it, as if studying it, while she spoke. "It was Harry. He was lying down on the floor, unconscious and most likely dead or dying. He was covered in blood and there was a pool of it around him, around us. His head was resting on the boggart me's lap. I thought it meant that my worst fear was having to watch Harry die."

"But…" he encouraged.

"But it wasn't. It was laughing like a raving lunatic. Then it looked at me and… and its eyes were red. My eyes were red just like his and then I realized that I had killed him." She said in choked sob, "I killed Harry and I was happy about it. I had become just like him. I had become the new Voldemort."

"Oh, Kali." He got up and hugged her as she began crying on his shoulder. "It's alright, darling. Let it all out," he soothed. "Let it all out." He began to stroke her hair like he use to when she was still a child twenty years ago.

"I can't do this anymore," she confessed when her tears lessened. "I can't pretend to be what I'm not."

"And what are you trying to pretend to be?"

"Kali Lupin, I'm trying pretend to be someone who died over ten years ago and without the draft, it gets harder and harder everyday."

"No matter what, you'll always be Kali, whether it be Lupin, Potter or," he added with mild dislike, "Kirke and no potion will ever replicate you."

"You know he's not that bad."

"I know and you are thirty-five and who you are currently romantically involved with is none of my concern but," he said importantly, "I'm just a bit partial to my former son-in-law. "

"So is everyone else," Kali sighed. "That's what I get for marrying the twice savior of the wizarding world." They separated and she threw off the sheets of the bed. "I better get out of here, I have classes to prepare for tomorrow."

"No, you don't."

"What are you talking about, Dad?"

"As of this evening, you are on sabbatical," he explained.

"What!"

"Headmistress McGonagall thinks that it would be for the best if you were to rest for the remainder of this term and return for the spring term and don't worry," Remus explained. "I will be taking over for you while you relax. I must say, I was looking over your notes and you are doing a phenomenal job. I don't know how I can compare."

"Easily," Kali told him. "I based all my classes on my favorite professor's lessons. Too bad he quit after my third year."

"There were reasons for that."

"And yet, you can take over my classes so that I can take a forced vacation?"

"It's different."

Kali rolled her eyes. "That's rubbish, Dad, and you know it. You love this job. Why can't you just take it?"

"No, it's your job," he said, "It's what you've always wanted."

"I did," she said quietly, "but I don't think I can handle it especially since the world knows that the only reason I use to be able to do it was because I… was because I was taking calming potions several times a day."

"You have been doing quiet well for yourself these past two weeks. Mister Malfoy has nothing but glowing praise in his reports about your teaching methods and the students adore you as do their parents. Which reminds me," Remus said as he got up. "Thomas would like to have a word with you before you have to leave."

Kali was packing the last of her bags as a knock sounded from her front room. Sighing to herself, she brushed a loose lock of hair back into place before leaving her bedroom to answer the door.

She opened the door and smiled when she looked down. "Thomas, come in," she greeted cheerfully. "Would you like anything to drink or some sweets?"

"No, I'm fine Mum. Granddad said I should come and talk to you," he explained as he glanced into her room.

"Yes, we do need to talk."

"Where are you going?"

"What?"

"Where are you going?" Thomas repeated. "You have bags packed in your room."

"I'm returning to Riddle Manor for the remainder of term in the morning." She explained, "The Headmistress feels that it will be in the best interest of everyone concerned if I were to use this time to rest and relax. She feels that I may have jumped back into it all too soon after the whole Covington thing."

"Who's going to take over your classes while you're away?" he asked.

"Your Granddad actually."

"Wicked."

"Now, I see that Marauders' glint in your eyes and I am telling you to behave yourself while I'm on sabbatical," Kali told her son.

"Sabbatical?"

"Another word for a holiday."

"Oh, alright."

She kissed the top of his head then ruffled his hair. "I'll write to you every other day and we'll see each other for Christmas holiday, ok?"

He nodded.

"I love you, Thomas."

"I love you too, Mum."


	9. The Long Drive Home

Chapter Nine- The Long Drive Home

Kali sat on a bench near the archway that brought wizard folk onto platform 9¾, only she was sitting with her luggage on platform ten in King's Cross station. She was impatiently waiting for her escort who was currently twenty minutes late.

"I could've apparated there eons ago," she muttered under her breath.

"Sorry I'm late."

Kali looked up at her 'escort' and sighed as she compared his faded jeans and red jumper to her nice black pants, gray turtleneck and pristine black pea coat. "Dad sent you?"

"You make it sound like the end of the world," he commented as he picked up her bags. "And besides being impeccably trustworthy and capable, Remus knows that I know the way to Little Hangleton."

"What do you mean 'the way'?"

"We're taking my car. Madam Pomfrey was clear on your restrictions." He shrugged. "And, really, some women would love to spend a few hours in a car with an extremely handsome man such as myself."

"Don't be cheeky with me, Harry Potter. You forget, I've seen everything you have to offer a girl and I'm not exactly pounding down your door for a quick shag," she retorted.

"Touché, Miss Lupin, touché," he complimented.

_This_, Kali thought,_ was going to be a very long three hundred and fifty kilometers_.

"Elizabeth!"

"Morning, Will," she greeted with a warm smile.

"Morning, Elizabeth."

"Yeah, morning," Thomas chimed in.

"Morning Rhiannon, Thomas." She turned her attention back to the red faced redhead and smiled. "Will, I heard that you were the top student in Astronomy in your year and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind tutoring me," she asked shyly, keeping her hazel eyes downcast.

"I-uh-I," he stammered. "Sure!"

Her smile brightened. "Is after dinner alright with you? If it's not then we can reschedule."

"No, after dinner is perfect."

"Fantastic! See you then!" she said with a wave as she ran off."

"Bye!" When she was out of sight, Will continued to stare off into space, dopily. "Isn't she wonderful?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Whatever," they finished in unison.

"Stunning, really," he continued as if he didn't hear his friends' responses.

"So, how is teaching?" Harry asked after an uncomfortably silent first half hour.

"Harry," she sighed, "We've known each other too long for you to be tiptoeing around the real subject with small talk and phony pleasantries." She kept looking out the window at the fleeting scenery.

"I heard about the _incident_," he sighed.

"And which incident was that, Harry? The one where I was found cowering in a corner because of a boggart or the one where I was outted as potion dependant?" she asked flatly.

"Both, I guess."

"It's nice of Dad to keep you informed of everything in my life."

"He's just worried about you."

"I know, Harry, believe me, I know." She sighed. "I just hate disappointing him and that's all I seem to be doing lately."

"That isn't true."

"Isn't it? To even function normally I had to take potions and I couldn't even stand up to a boggart! I'm supposed to be a Defense against the Dark Arts professor for Merlin's sake," Kali explained.

"About a year after," he began then paused. "After I thought you had died, I found a boggart in the attic and I couldn't stop it either. I was lucky that Ron came by when he did. I was a right mess when he found me and dispelled it."

"What was it?" she asked softly.

"You," he answered.

It was obvious to Kali that he wasn't going to explain any further than that, even through she was _very_ curious. They sat in another bout of long, strained silence as they continued on their way to her home, Riddle manor.

"I never knew that had such remarkable tales about the constellations," Elizabeth Nott commented as she and Will Weasley both bowed their heads over one of her Astronomy books.

"You'd be surprised at some of the things Muggles have made up and invented," he said. "It's all very fascinating."

"I can imagine. Aunt Daphne doesn't have many Muggle books." Then she added quickly, "It's not that she's a purist but there just isn't any reason for me to learn about them because I shan't have the opportunity to…"

Will shook his head. "You don't have to explain anything to me. But… but if you ever want to know more about the Muggle world, I could teach you about it."

"Your mum, Professor Weasley, she's a muggleborn isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"See, I don't get it," Elizabeth told him. "Your mum is brilliant! I hear she was even the top of her class here. With witches like her, how can anyone say that blood means anything?"

"I never understood it either," Will agreed.

"How is Kirke?" Harry asked tensely.

"Andrew's doing well," she answered. "Have you been seeing anyone lately?"

"No."

"How's work?"

"I thought that we'd known each other too long for you to be tiptoeing around the real subject with small talk and phony pleasantries," he retorted with sarcasm.

"No need to be snippy."

"Sorry."

"I see you haven't changed," she observed, "Still apologizing for things that you shouldn't."

Kali noticed that his knuckles were more pronounced since his grip on the steering wheel had become vice-like. "I have changed, maybe you would've noticed it if you'd actually spend a moment alone with me."

"What do you think we're doing now? Mingling at a party?" she countered.

"This is the first time we've really been alone in months!"

"So?" she asked, "Why would we need to spend any time together?"

He shrugged. "I thought it would be nice, like old times."

"It will never be like old times," she told him. "We're divorced, Harry, in case you've forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten." He turned the steering wheel and drove a little longer before he turned off the motor. "We're here."

She nodded and stepped out of the car. When Kali looked up, she saw the pristine white sidings kept clean by the man you stood smiling on the doorstep. Martin was a kind man from town. White in the hair but still sharp as a tack; he was delighted to look after the house while she was away, for pay of course.

"Hello Martin, I expect everything is well."

"Afternoon Miss Lupin," he greeted, taking off his hat and bowing slightly, "I was expecting you sooner."

"I was hoping to arrive sooner, but…" She glanced over her shoulder. "my father's escort was late."

Harry walked up and held out his hand to the older man. "Harry Potter."

"Martin Smith," he introduced tersely with a firm handshake. "He hasn't been giving you any trouble has he Miss?"

Kali sighed. "No, Martin, not more than usual." Glancing at her watch, she realized the hour. "Oh my, it's late and I don't want Doris to be mad at me for making you late."

"If it's alright with you, Miss, I'd like to wait till Mister Potter leaves." He shot a glare towards her former husband and watched him cower slightly as he passed in between them and walked into the house with her bags.

She laughed, "He's completely harmless, Martin, and I'm perfectly safe in his presence."

"I'm not sure if I trust him," he said, "He looks mighty barmy."

"That's only because I'm his ex-wife."

"I see, Miss. If you're sure you're going to be fine…" Martin said.

"I'm fine, I assure you."

"Good day, Miss Lupin."

"Goodbye, Martin."

After the elder caretaker took his leave, Harry stepped out of the house. "Nice bloke," Harry commented sarcastically.

"Well, you weren't exactly a ray of sunshine yourself," she retorted.

He looked at her with a look of mock offense. "I beg your pardon," Harry told her. "But you aren't exactly a slice of heaven either."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

He rolled his eyes and moved aside to let her in. "Your palace awaits, milady," he said with a slight bow.


	10. Girls Have Cooties

Chapter Ten- Girls Have Cooties

She stepped into the house and sighed. It was just the way she had left it. The wood floors were clean and polished to a fine shine. Fresh flowers were in all the vases, Martin's doing. Walking straight to the black sofa, she turned her back to it, closed her eyes and fell down onto it.

"You can leave now," she told him.

Thump. She sat up and stared over the back of the sofa into the entrance hall. Harry had just dropped two burgundy suitcases next to her black ones.

"What are you doing?"

He walked over to the couch and leaned forward on its back as she laid back down. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked.

"Not leaving," Kali quipped.

"We thought it would be for the best if I were to keep an eye on you," he answered.

She narrowed her eyes and studied his grinning face. "What do you mean _we_?"

"The family."

"I don't need a babysitter," she told him, "I need peace and quiet. And don't you have work?"

He held his hands up in defense. "First, I have a lot of holiday time saved up and I decided to use some of it and, secondly, it'll be like I'm not even here, I swear."

"Why am I inclined to not believe you?" she sighed.

He plopped himself into one of the other chairs in the room as Kali continued to lie down on the sofa with her legs dangling over the arm. "I haven't the faintest idea," Harry told her. "Want to go out to dinner?"

"No," she answered quickly.

"Why not?"

"Not hungry."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You know I can just keep going," Harry interrupted.

"I know, I _was_ married to you but, if I recall correctly, I always won," she countered.

Harry smiled. "But we always had fun making up, didn't we?"

"Yes," she conceded, "we did, but I seem to remember that my last name use to be Potter back then."

Though he tried to hide it; that last remark had cut through his defenses and hurt him, badly. Admittedly, he didn't know if his ex-wife had meant it as a joke or if it was a verbal jab to lash out at him because she was mad about him staying there with her. But did her motive truly mean anything? Either way, Harry could feel his shoulders sag.

"Yeah," he said dismissively, "I'm going to go take a shower."

His heavy steps echoed through the open main floor and Kali listened to them get softer and softer till she heard the faint click of the bathroom door closing. It was the beginning of a two week dance in the Riddle house, a polite dance of the careful avoidance of ex-spouses. Sidestepping and vague small talk became the norm between them and, while one of them liked it better that way, the other was getting very annoyed by it.

* * *

"Where's Will?" Thomas asked, looking up from his Potions essay.

"With Elizabeth."

Thomas sighed. "I swear Rhiannon, he's spent every night of the week with her!"

"He's head over heels, madly in love with Miss Elizabeth Nott of Slytherin house." She too sighed, but hers was dreamily instead of out of frustration. "I wish I would be able to find someone to love and love me back."

"Uh huh," Thomas said as he stared at his essay. "I'm sure you'll find someone."

Rhiannon sat there and glared at him. "Maybe if you were a little more convincing, I would feel better about finding someone instead of always being the friend."

"Why are you even thinking about dating? We're twelve and I believe I am supposed to think that you have cooties," he replied, still working on his essay.

"Cooties? You think I have cooties?" she asked?

"No, I don't think you have cooties. I just said that most boys my age think girls have cooties," he explained. "We've been friends forever. I know that you don't have cooties."

She began to pack her things into her bag. "I think I'm going to go to the library and study for the Defense exam this week."

"Oh, I'll come with you," Thomas offered.

"No, I just want need some quiet. Bye."

She left the common room leaving Thomas to stare after her. "Why do I feel like I did something wrong?"

* * *

Things changed on the thirteenth day of Kali's awkward, mandatory vacation when they both sat down together and laughed, uproariously, at a DVD Harry had rented. After that night, it was like they were friends again, like when they were fifteen. Nearly every night they stayed up to watch a movie or discuss anything and everything they could think about or Harry read while Kali practiced her piano. His heart soared during this time. He thought he had finally figured it out. All he had to do was court her just like he did when they were teenagers.

On the twentieth day of her forced sabbatical, a black owl delivered two envelopes, one addressed to each of them. They both reacted differently to the identical letters, whereas Harry was calm, Kali was not.

"What the bloody hell is this?" she exclaimed.

"I believe they call it an invitation," he explained.

She broke her gaze from the letter and transferred it to her smirking, unwanted houseguest. "I know that, Harry. I was wondering why I got one."

"Didn't you read it?" he asked? When he got a blank stare he chuckled. "Look at who's hosting the charity ball."

"Draco and Ginevra Malfoy," she read. "Her real name is Ginevra? No wonder she prefers Ginny." Harry laughed. "What? I'm just being honest!"

He dropped his letter to the ground and grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Want to go to the ball with me?" he asked.

She shook his hand free from hers and took a step back. "As friends _only_," she answered.

"Of course, nothing more," he agreed with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm warning you Harry James Potter…"

"I promise we'll go to the charity as just friends."

* * *

"What are you doing, Nott?"

"What does it matter, Goyle?" Elizabeth asked.

Anthony Avery, who inherited Pansy's nose and his father's wit, leaned against the archway leading from the common room to the dormitories. He smiled slyly at her, much more slyly than any sixteen year old should be able to.

"You've been hanging around the Gryffindor whelp for a while now," he commented.

"Don't call Will a whelp!" she shouted. "He's better than you are. Is that why your so paranoid about me spending time with him? Think I've figured out that Will is worth two of you?"

Anthony closed the distance between them in two long strides. He leaned down till his face was mere inches from her. She could feel his hot breath on her face as he talked.

"Never speak to me like that again, do you understand me?" he growled. "You need to learn how to respect your husband."

"We aren't married yet, Anthony! And if I have my way we shan't be… ever!" she declared before storming past him.

* * *

"This is so boring!" Kali sighed as she played with her drink.

When she had first entered the famous glass ceiling ballroom of the Ptolemy Hotel in her pristine silver dress robes, Kali noted two things; one, Malfoys still threw lavished soirées and, two, people became deathly silent whenever she and Harry, who opted to wear black robes, would go near them. It had become very annoying, very quickly.

"We can't leave yet," Harry whispered in her ear causing her to shiver slightly. She hated the fact that he could still have an effect on her.

"And why not?"

"Ginny hasn't asked for money yet."

"Oh, yes, for the orphaned children fund," she remembered. "What was it called again?"

She was smirking and Harry glared. "The Harry Potter Children's Foundation," he answered.

She laughed behind her hand. She had known the name of the charity the whole time, but she knew Harry hated it that the founder, Ginevra Malfoy, had named the charity that to honor him in 2008.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" rang out a very demure voice, "Attention please!" The string quartet had stopped playing and all talking had ceased as the little redhead stood on stage waiting. "Ok, thank you all for coming to the Seventh Annual Harry Potter Children's Foundation Charity Ball!" The guests applauded. "Before I ask you to part with your money, I'd like to take some time to thank our top five benefactors from this past year. The Malfoy family, Harry Potter, the United Kingdom Quidditch League, the Nimbus Racing Broom Company and the 2015-2016 staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The audience, made up of some of the most prestigious witches and wizards, applauded politely. Before Ginny could say anything more, Draco grabbed the group's attention.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," he said. "While my associates and I make our way around the room with our collection baskets, Kali Lupin has agreed to perform a song for us."

"For those of you who may not remember," his wife began to explain, "Miss Lupin, formerly Mrs. Potter, is an accomplished pianist and performer though her performances were rare and mainly for family and close friends. So this is a rare and special treat for us all."

There was scattered clapping as Kali stood up with a fake smile plastered on her face. She waved demurely as she walked up to the piano that had appeared after Draco's announcement. She stretched her fingers then cast the Sonorus spell on herself as Ginny nodded her head, Kali's signal to begin.

_  
There's a saying old says that love is blind  
Still we're often told, seek and ye shall find  
So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind  
Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet _

Harry still couldn't believe she was up there, singing in front of all these people. She used to be terrified to sing and play for large groups. She always thought that she was terrible at singing. Once in a great while the family would be able to convince her to sing them a little ditty, but there she was, singing an old muggle song no less. At least he thought it was an old muggle song._  
_

_He's the big affair I cannot forget  
Only man I ever think of with regret  
I'd like to add his initial to my monogram  
Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb? _

There's a somebody I'm longing to see  
I hope that he turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me  
I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood  
I know I could always be good  
Someone who'll watch over me

Though he couldn't for the life of him remember the song, he knew her piano playing was a flawless example of how hard she had practiced and how talented she really was, thanks to a magical gift from her ancestor. Though her voice was also good, it wasn't perfect, Harry realized. Very subtly, her voice wavered slightly at certain points but it could have been fear.

_Although he may not be the man some  
Girls think of as handsome  
To my heart he carries the key  
Won't you tell him please to put on some speed  
Follow my lead, oh, how I need  
Someone to watch over me_

As her voice faded, a question jumped into Harry's head. Did that song have any special or hidden meaning? Before he could ponder this rather spontaneous inquiry, Kali had stepped down from the stage and was standing in front of him waiting for an answer.

"What did you say?" Harry asked dumbly.

"I asked if you wanted to dance with me," she sighed. "Performing sort of energized me."

"Gladly."

He took her hand in his and escorted her to the dance floor just as music began. Their bodies fell back into the pattern of being close and they held each other like they use to as Harry led her around.

"I didn't recognize the song you played."

"Oh," she said. "It's a muggle song called Someone to Watch Over Me. I'm not surprised that you didn't know it. I bet no one here knew it. I found it in one of the new piano books I bought."

"But I know the song playing right now," he told her with a smirk. She smiled and it gave him courage to go on. "It's a little bit funny this feeling inside I'm not one of those who can easily hide I don't have much money but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live…" he sang quietly to her.

She blushed a deep shade of pink but she continued smiling even though he couldn't sing at all. "How do you know this song?"

"Quinn has a fondness of playing his American music in his office loud enough for the whole department to hear."

She laughed again and it made Harry's heart swell. "That sounds like something Jon would do," Kali agreed. As another song began playing, Kali took a quick glance around. "You want to leave now? I feel like…"

"I know exactly what you mean," he said.

They left the dance floor and walked to the apparition point as stealthily as they could. When they reached the appropriate area, they both disappeared, still smiling.

They both reappeared at Kali's home and, the instant that they were both tangible, they were kissing and holding each other. Harry pulled back for a moment, heavily panting, but his eyes were intense and wild.

"Are you sure about this, Kal?" he asked.

She nodded her head enthusiastically as she too was panting. "More than anything at the moment."

He nodded silently and pulled her closer, gentler this time and with a more controlled passion. She leaned into his body and they clumsily made their way upstairs while snogging. They entered the first bedroom they came to, which was Harry's, and slammed the door shut.


	11. Stuck

Chapter Eleven- Stuck

Sunlight hit her face and she winced. It wasn't that she was not use to being woken up by evil sunbeams that bathed her room in light. It was the fact that today, this morning actually, she didn't particularly want to wake up because she felt exhausted though she didn't quite remember why. She pulled the covers up above her head and rolled over only to find something blocking her way. Peeking over the cover, which she noticed were a deep red color, to see Harry Potter sleeping peacefully, snoring slightly. The mental images of their after party festivities flashed through her mind at rapid speed and made her blush profusely.

Slowly getting out of his bed, so as not to disturb him and have an awkward moment, she inched closer and closer to the edge till she was standing barefoot on the floor. She walked around the room picking up her discarded clothes and dressed as quickly and quietly as she could without waking up her ex-husband whom she had relations with the previous night.

"Morning."

Kali turned toward the bed to find that Harry was now sitting up with the sheets lying haphazardly about his waist. She brushed a frazzled lock of hair behind her ear and avoided looking at him.

"Morning Harry," she replied. "Um, I… I better go back to my room."

"Why?" he asked.

Frankly, Kali couldn't think of a viable reason either. She just wanted to be alone and think and maybe find some calming potion or some Draught of Peace, anything to calm her racing heart. Here she was thirty-five, dating a nice man whom she worked with and she slept with her ex-husband! This was like a trashy romance novel or soap opera. Now that she thought about it, her whole life was like a bad soap opera.

"Kali?"

She snapped out her thoughts and looked blankly at him. "I just need to get ready and such."

"Ready for what?"

"Going out," she said quickly.

"Where?" he asked.

"Out."

"Out where?" he persisted.

She sighed, "Can't I lie without getting interrogated for once?"

"No, I don't want you to think you can get away from me by lying." He asked, "Why are you trying to run away? I thought you wanted last night to happen."

"I was caught up in the moment," she had concluded. "But I realize now that it was all just a big mistake."

"A mistake?" he asked, a bit offended.

"Yes, a mistake," she said firmer.

"Bullocks, Kali." He stood, careful to make sure that the sheet stayed wrapped around his waist.

"It's true, Harry. I have a boyfriend and I am happy with him and my life the way it is."

"So happy that you took potions to act normal!" Harry yelled.

"That's not fair! You don't understand anything about me!" she shouted back.

He closed the distance between them; his darkened eyes held her gaze. "Then make me!"

"I'm not Kali Lupin!"

* * *

Will looked up from the red leather tome and looked across the table where a small dirty-blonde girl sat, drumming her fingers on the tabletop. To the normal passerby the two might seem odd, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor sitting together in peace? But to Will, the scene was odd because of a completely different reason.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Elizabeth looked up, surprised, then regarded him curiously. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're drumming your fingers."

"So?"

"You never drum your fingers," he explained.

"Never? We've only been spending time together the last few weeks," she observed.

"And a majority of that time is spent studying. So, what's the matter?" he asked, knowing he'd won the argument.

She looked up to make sure no other students were close to them then leaned as close to Will as could. "Promise to not tell anyone?" she whispered. He nodded. "I'm betrothed."

"Betrothed?!"

"Shhh, keep your voice down."

"Who?" he whispered back.

She glanced nervously around. "My father made a deal with Mister Avery when I was still a baby. He promised that when I become of age, I would marry his son, Anthony. I don't want to marry him. I don't even like the git, but I'm stuck."

"Refuse. Why do you have to listen to anything your father says?" Will added, "He doesn't even see you, ever!"

She shifted uncomfortably. "He has his reasons, Will, and you should know that betrothal agreements are binding legal contracts." She paused and took a deep breath. "Aunt Daphne said she couldn't find any loophole in it. I'm stuck."

"We'll figure something out," he said seriously.

Elizabeth checked her watch then stood quickly. "I'm late!"

"For what?"

"My appointment with Professor Lupin! I'm sorry, Will. I have to go!" she explained before dashing out of the library.

* * *

Harry reeled back, not expecting the response he had just received. He realized that her reddened cheeks were wet from tears that she had begun to shed, tears he had caused her. He suddenly felt overwhelmed with guilt and shame.

"I'm not her and I'm not Kali Potter," she continued. "I'm nothing like the person that everyone use to know. She died over a decade ago! I only look like her!"

"Kali…" He reached out to comfort her but she stepped away from his touch.

"I don't even know who I am. All I know is that everyone wants me to pretend to be this woman who I don't really remember," she explained. "I don't know how to be her. I don't know how to be a friend. I don't know how to be a mother. I don't know how to be a daughter and I don't know how to be a wife. For once in my whole life, I don't know how to do anything and it's killing me!"

"Kali…" he said a little more forcefully, but she didn't seem to hear him again.

"Everyone expects me to be this great person," she ranted. "This woman who was so great at everything!"

"She baked terrible cakes."

Kali stopped her rant dead. "What?" she asked.

"She baked terrible cakes," Harry repeated.

"Really?"

"Yes," he reassured as he nodded his head in agreement with himself. "I only ate them to be nice. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. They were atrocious! Worse than some of the potions Pomfrey use to give me. And her eggs are too dry and bacon too crispy…"

Kali laughed. "Was it really that bad?"

"It wasn't Hagrid bad but close."

"I never knew."

"I never wanted you to know."

Kali sighed, visibly frustrated still. She began rubbing her forehead like she was trying to massage away a headache. "What a pair we are."

"What do you mean?" he asked, not sure where she was going.

"Remember our sixth year, Harry?"

"What part?"

She looked up at him sorrowfully with a faraway look in her blue eyes. "The wish world," she answered simply.

"Oh, that," he whispered as he set himself down on the edge of his king-sized bed. "I thought we both agreed not to think about that place."

"I lied." She crossed the room and sat on the bed next to him, but she never looked at him. She kept her staring at the wall in front of them. "I think about it often, especially lately. I think about how wonderful their lives must be like." She paused causing Harry to turn and look at her. He studied her stoic face which broke into a small smile. "Maybe they became professional quidditch players on the same team or rival teams and T.J. and Rose are married too and we have nieces and nephews to spoil and we have lots of kids too. We're one big happy family and everything is nice. Everything is safe, the way it should have been."

"You shouldn't wonder about them," Harry told her. "To us, and everyone else in our world, they don't exist. They never did. It was just a brief glimpse of a what-if that can never happen. You have to forget about it and them." He reached over with his left hand and gently laced his fingers with hers causing her to look down at them. She noticed that his thumb was softly stroking her hand. "You need to focus on what's real. This world. This house. This Room. Me…"

Sighing, she leaned her head on his shoulder as he hugged her close. "When did everything get so messed up?"

"November first."

She laughed slightly. "So very true, but you know what?"

"What?" he asked.

"I'd do it again, all of it. I've never regretted anything I've ever done and I don't think I want to start now," she explained. Kali turned her head just enough to look up into his face. His green eyes expressed confusion, but shone with what little faith and hope he had left. "I don't want to start now."

She leaned up as far as she could and he met her halfway, covering her mouth with his. Her arms wrapped around his torso as if he were her lifeline as the kiss deepened. Harry cradled the back of her head with his larger hand as the other ran through her soft hair. He pulled away from her and whispered her name huskily.

"Harry, I… I love you," she declared apprehensively.

He blinked rapidly, trying to figure out if he wondered into some sort of dream, but she smiled at him and his doubt seemed to melt in its glow.

"I've always loved you, Kali," he began. "And I always will. You are my other half. You make me, me. You…"

Kali gently laid two fingers on his lips, effectively silencing him. "I know exactly what you mean, Harry."


	12. Falling Fast

Chapter Twelve- Falling Fast

"Professor Lupin?" Elizabeth called out as she walked into the empty DADA classroom. "Professor?"

"Up here Miss Nott," he called out.

She walk carefully to the back of the room and climbed the short staircase that led to Professor Lupin's Office. She knocked politely and waited.

"You may enter, Miss Nott."

"Evening, Professor."

"Good evening, Miss Nott," he greeted in return. "Now, what is it that you needed to speak to me about?"

"It's about my essay sir, the one about the second You-Know-Who War and Death Eaters," Elizabeth explained.

"Yes, I remember it." He coughed. "It was about Death Eaters from their point of view, correct?"

"Er yes, I feel that I was graded unfairly," she said as he coughed some more. "Are you ok sir?"

"Yes, just a little something caught in my throat. If you could pass me that goblet," he asked as he pointed to something behind her.

She retrieved the goblet and handed it to him. "Here you are, sir."

"Thank you, Miss Nott." He filled it with water. "Why do you believe that I've been unfair?"

"Well sir, I realize that my essay was controversial but I believe… Professor?" Elizabeth asked when she noticed how pale he suddenly seemed.

The goblet clattered to the ground causing water to splash everywhere.

"Professor?"

"Get-help," he said breathily before collapsing to the floor in a heap.

* * *

"Help! Help!"

Thomas grabbed the hysterical girl before she could run past him and his friends.

"What's… Nott?" he asked.

Will stepped forward and Elizabeth broke free of Thomas and hugged Weasley. Looking around uncomfortably, not use to having a sobbing girl clinging to him, he silently asked for help from his cousin.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Rhiannon asked as she peeled her away from him.

"He's dead! Oh Merlin, he just collapsed when we were talking in his office. I don't know what happened. He took a drink then he dropped," she rambled.

"Who?" Rhiannon shouted while shaking the terrified girl.

"Lupin, Professor Lupin," Nott sobbed.

"Granddad?" Thomas asked fearfully.

"Will you stay here with Elizabeth," Rhiannon ordered. "Thomas, go find Moony. I'll go get Madam Pomfrey."

* * *

An hour later, they were laying in bed with the sheets about there shoulders. They were smiling dopey grins at each other like a couple of lovesick teenagers and they couldn't remember when they'd been happier. Kali rolled onto her back, stretching her arms above her head while yawning loudly.

"Tired?" Harry asked with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Not at all," she answered. "I've never felt better!"

Still smiling, Harry propped his head on his elbow so that he could gaze down at the woman who was currently lying in bed with him.

"You know, they say a good round of shagging is equivalent to three hours of sleep."

Kali gapped at him then began to smack him playfully. "Harry James Potter!"

"What?" he asked with an impish grin. "It's true! There was a study done."

"I forgot how insane you really are."

"Insanity is merely relative," Harry stated. "And, honestly, why do they call it 'insanity?' Wouldn't it be 'outsanity,' because you are outside of sanity not in it?"

"Fine," Kali smiled, "you are outsane."

"I prefer witty and utterly charming."

"Charming my arse!" she laughed. "You've never been charming."

She stopped laughing when she caught the look of desire in his green eyes. Eyes that she'd always loved. She bit her bottom lip then smiled ruefully. And just as he leaned in to kiss the smile away… hoot! Hoot!

"You've got to be joking," he sighed.

"It was bound to happen, Harry."

She wiggled and squirmed her way off the bed, careful to keep the sheet wrapped around her body. As soon as she got the letter from the owl, it flew away back to whoever had sent it.

"It's for me," she whispered, half-shocked.

"Who's it from?"

She flipped it over and saw a very familiar purple seal. "Hogwarts," she answered. She began to rip the envelope open. "It must be something about my law class. It's really a shame that no one volunteered to substitute the class. All of my students have to… to…" She drew a rasp breath and her hand shook as she read the letter again.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked from the bed.

Her breathing became sharper, more labored and now her whole body was shaking as if she were freezing.

"Kali?"

Tears began to flow down her cheeks which caused Harry to get out of bed and wrap his arms around her in a comforting manner.

"What's wrong, love?" he whispered into her ear.

"Dad…" she whispered. "Dad's sick and he might… he might die."

After she said it, she gave in to the emotions and her body became racked with sobs and tears that eventually began to wet her ex-husband's chest. He stroked her hair and whispered that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Thomas fidgeted in his chair as he waited for the Headmistress. McGonagall had ordered him to her office when she happened upon the crying boy clinging to his grandfather, asking him not to leave. He had resisted at first, not wanting to be separated from the man he looked up to so much, but he finally relented. He watched, shell-shocked, as Remus Lupin's body was carefully placed onto a floating stretcher. Then Professor Snape had solemnly dragged him by the arm to the Headmistress's office and now he was still waiting, alone.

"Mister Potter," Headmistress McGonagall greeted somberly.

The instant he heard her voice, he was on his feet. His eyes were red and looked sad, very much the opposite of his usual gleaming blue eyes.

"What's wrong with?" he demanded. "Why can't I see him?"

She walked behind the desk and sat in the high back chair as he watched her intently. The Headmistress took a deep, calming breath.

"He has ingested some silver and it is now poisoning him."

"Silver poisoning?" Thomas repeated in disbelief. "But it isn't that much, right? He'll get better soon, right? He'll beat this. Granddad is strong, stronger than anyone I know."

"Madam Pomfrey doesn't know yet. She's called in some specialists to come to Hogwarts tomorrow," McGonagall explained. "If you do not wish to attend to your classes this week, I understand and you will be excused."

He nodded sullenly. "Does Mum know?"

"I sent her an owl already."

"Ok," Thomas replied as he got up and began to head out of the room with tears slowly making salty trails down his moist cheeks.

"When we know more, you'll be informed."

He shook his head and left, never uttering another word to the old woman.

* * *

Several hours later, Harry Potter and Kali Lupin had returned to Hogwarts. Kali dropped her bags in the entrance hall and began to run up the steps leading to the quickest way to the hospital wing as fast as she could. She threw open the doors not caring who was in the room.

"Miss Lupin!" the aged nurse exclaimed.

"Where is he, Poppy?"

"Miss Lupin, you must calm down. I cannot let you…"

"Tell me where my father is now!" Kali yelled. Madam Pomfrey was scared still. She was just about to start on another triad of yelling at the poor old woman but a pair of strong hands landed on her shoulders.

"Please, Madam Pomfrey. We came here as fast as we could. We just want to see him for a moment," Harry asked calmly, his baritone voice never faltering due to emotions.

"Yes, of course," she answered, still a bit flustered.

The nurse turned and began to lead them to the back of the room where a corner had been sectioned off. Poppy held open the curtain as allowed them entrance. Kali held her breath as she entered with Harry closely behind her. When she passed through the opening, she had to blink several times to let her eyes adjust to the dim, nearly nonexistent, light. She noticed the bed and the shivering body wrapped up in warm sheets and blankets. Her knees buckled and finally gave out. Luckily, Harry was able to catch her before she fell to the ground. He helped Kali to the bed so that she could get a closer look at her deathly ill father. He was shaking even harder than she had first thought. His brow was covered in perspiration, teeth chattering and his face was ashen, almost gray in color. Gray.

Kali lifted her eyes to look, gravely, at the nurse. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, though she already had a very good idea.

"Silver poisoning," Madam Pomfrey answered. "It's already in his blood stream."

Kali nodded, turning her full attention back to her dad. She picked up his hand and held it in between hers as a few stray tears fell to the white, sterile looking bed.

"Dr. Quinn and other specialists will arrive in the morning to make any further diagnosis."

"Thank you, Poppy," Harry expressed with gratitude.

"Remind them that money is no object."

"Of course Miss Lupin," came a thick Scottish accent from behind them. "You and Mr. Potter must be exhausted. I've had two rooms prepared…"

"We only need one," Kali interrupted. "Just one."

"Of… of course," McGonagall agreed with a slight nod. "The house elves will correct the error immediately."

A small 'pop' echoed in the room and a bashful house elf appeared next the Headmistress.

"Mistress called for Link?" he asked in an unnaturally high and squeaky voice.

"Yes, Link, will you please ready Miss Lupin's and Mr. Potter's _joint_ room."

"Oh yes Mistress McGonagall," it said with a flourished bow. "Link is happy to follow orders from Headmistress."

With another small 'pop' the little creature disappeared from sight.

"If you both will follow me."

The three adults walked the dark halls in utter silence, none knowing what could be said to alleviate the grave mood that had descended upon them and Hogwarts.

"This will be your room for as long as you need it," the Headmistress told them. "If you need anything, the staff and house elves are more than willing to comply."

"Thank you, Headmistress McGonagall," Harry thanked as he guided his lover into the room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mr. Potter, Miss Lupin."


	13. Fragile Life

Chapter Thirteen- Fragile Life

Dim light filtered through the heavy drapes and annoyed Kali to the point where she had been woken up. Fully intending to just throw the covers over her head to block out the evil sunrays, she paused upon noticing that she was alone.

"Potter?" she called.

"Right here, love."

She brushed a stray strand of brown hair out of her line of sight only to squint to see Harry's shadowed form across the room.

"What are you doing out of bed so early? It just past…"

The strength of her voice faded as she realized that she wasn't in her home. Then, like a tsunami, the memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. How wonderfully the day had started. Waking up in Harry's arms, the blissful hours they had spent in each other's quiet company, the letter from McGonagall, the harried trip to Hogwarts, the mad dash through the castle, her father's life hanging on the edge of death's void; it was too much, far too much in so little time.

It felt so sudden. All breath left her body and breathing seemed to have become harder than usual, near impossible.

"Kali," Harry whispered gently as his rough fingers grazed her cheek. "Kali…"

"What if he dies?" she asked, tears streaking her face. "What am I suppose to do?" Her voice sounded small, weak and venerable like a lost child. A voice Harry wasn't use to hearing from Kali. To him, she'd always been the strong one in the relationship; so sure and so self-confident. Nothing ever beat her down into a fragile state, except when they lost Kristina. "Dad's always been there for me. He always knew what to do when I didn't."

He stroked her hair and held her close, letting her use his shirt as a handkerchief.

"It'll be alright, love," he soothed. "Moony is a Marauder and Marauders never give up. He'll pull through."

"How do you know?" she asked. "He looked so weak on the bed."

"I know because his heart is strong. He'll pull through because he can't bear to leave his family," Harry told her. "You'll see." He kissed the top of her head and stood up from the bed. "We have to get ready. A house elf came by and announced that the doctors have arrived."

* * *

"Miss Lupin, Mister Potter," Doctor Susan Quinn greeted soberly. "I wish we could've met again under better circumstances."

"Agreed," Harry said as he led Kali by the arm. "Have you had the chance to examine him yet?"

"Yes, I was able to run a preliminary examination on Mr. Lupin and I've come to the same conclusion as Madam Pomfrey." Susan hesitated slightly before confirming the diagnosis. "It is silver poisoning."

A sob escaped Kali's throat and Harry drew her into a comforting hug.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"The amount in his system would be harmless to a regular human but due to his lycanthropy, the silver levels we found in his bloodstream are borderline lethal," Quinn explained. "I was able to get a hold of a couple of doctors from Scotland who are experts in the field of lycanthropic physiology and they are with Mr. Lupin now."

"Thank you, Susan."

"It's no problem, Harry. I just wish I could do more than call others in to take over, but I am just a family medi-witch."

"We understand, Susan," Kali said quietly. "Thank you for everything you've done."

Kali silently separated herself from Harry and moved past the doctor and entered the Hospital Wing to see her father and the specialists.

"Harry, if I could speak to you privately," Susan requested. "Kali is going through a very stressful time right now and I fear that this may become too much for her if… if the worst were to happen. Psychically, she has been through several severely traumatic experiences this year causing her to develop Post-traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Post-traumatic Stress Disorder?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes, it is a mental disorder that affects a person after a intensely traumatic event. It is as if the event has left a dark imprint on the person's mind causing them feelings of nervousness, paranoia and vivid flashbacks of the troubling experience," she explained.

"And this is why Kali has been having so many problems lately?"

"Yes," the doctor confirmed. "Kali's use of calming draughts was her attempt at self-medication which inevitably failed. Right now I have her on some medications which have been helping, but I urge you to make sure she continues to take them regularly. If she were to stop, well, I would guarantee that her condition would worsen. We had it stabilized before now."

"I'll make sure she keeps to schedule, Susan," he promised. "Thank you for telling me."

"How is Thomas taking this?"

* * *

Thomas hadn't said a word to anyone since he left Headmistress McGonagall's office. He had walked, dragging his feet, all the way to Gryffindor Tower and crawled into bed, pulling the sheets over his entire body. He was hiding from the world, the world that was trying to take away his granddad. His friends and housemates had tried futilely to try and get him of bed or talk but none succeeded.

A new weight appeared next to him. He assumed it was either Will or Rhiannon returning to try and coax him out of his shell again. A hand ran up and down his back, too touchy-feely for Will and the hand was too large to be Rhi's.

"Thomas?"

He peeked out from under his covers to come face to face with the famous emerald eyes that single witches go star struck over.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hey, kiddo, how are you holding up?" Harry asked in his gentle tone.

Thomas rolled onto his back and frowned. "Not so good."

"Worried about Granddad?"

"Yeah."

"We all are, son." He added, "Your mum is in the hospital wing with the doctors right now."

"How is he? They wouldn't let me see him," Thomas told him.

"They wouldn't let you see him?" Thomas shook his head 'no.' "He's doing well given the circumstances."

"Can I see him?" he asked with a very scared, childlike voice.

The elder Potter was quiet for a moment, deep in thought. "I think you should be able to."

* * *

_Dearest Kali,_

_If you are reading this then I have departed this world to join the next. Don't be saddened by my passing. Just remember that I have gone to a place that is nearly as wonderful as the world I have lived in. If there is such a thing as heaven, I would believe that my heaven is much like the life I had just left only my friends are alive and my beautiful Katherine is still with us._

_How I miss your mother. I've always wished that you had known her. She was brilliant and I've never met a kinder soul. Katie was a true light in this world and it was a tragedy that it was extinguished too early. Not many people would marry a werewolf, let alone love one. She treated everyone she met with the same respect and, in turn, she received theirs as well._

_You remind me of her, a great deal in fact. Your quiet strength, your loud opinions and your beauty inside as well as out; they were all gifts from your mother. I see a bit of me as well; your curiosity, your mischievous ways and that impish smirk that appears just when a prank was about to succeed. Your mother always glared at me when she saw me wear it. But with all the qualities you've inherited, you've also have qualities completely your own, your cool head, ambitious and fierce independence._

_I know that you've been having a tough time. Anyone in your position would've buckled by now but you, my strong girl, are still pushing forward, living life a day at a time. I know that you have felt like I have been pushing you too hard and been too harsh, but I've only been trying to do what I thought was best for you. I would've never done it if I didn't know you could handle it. You are strong, Kali. You will survive and you will live. _

_I know you've been relying on me and my advice since you've returned, but you have to trust yourself. Believe that you can make your own decisions. You're intelligent, strong and loyal to what you believe in, but the thing you lack is belief in yourself._

_I love you, Kali. I always have and always will. My final advice to you is to believe and trust in yourself. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for._

_Love,_

_Dad_


	14. Goodbye to You

Chapter Fourteen- Goodbye to You

Teardrops fell onto the parchment as she held it shakily. She had found the letter amongst her father's possession when she was searching for any clues to find out what had happened to him. A pair of Aurors had already interviewed Elizabeth Nott and found nothing incriminating in her testimony, even her son's best friend vouched for her character, but that didn't matter. When Kali Lupin heard that the only person to be with her father when he was poisoned was the Nott girl, the wheels in her head began to turn and spin out conspiracy theories and plans to implicate Elizabeth because she had a hand in it. Kali was sure of it.

"I will not let you die, Dad," she swore aloud. "I'll find out who did this to you and make sure they get what they deserve. I promise."

"Kali, you in here?"

"Yeah Harry, I'm right here."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She showed him the letter and wiped away her tears while he read it. Quietly, he handed back the parchment to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder while she put it back in the drawer.

"Are you any closer to finding out who did this?" she asked with a hard edge to her voice.

"No, whoever it was must've snuck into his office and laced his goblet with silver dust," he reported.

"You should question Elizabeth again," Kali told him. "She had to have played a part in this."

"She's innocent, Kali."

"No!" She turned on him, standing very close to him and glaring straight at him. "Her father is a known Death Eater and she's Kay's daughter! Two people who seem to be dead set in ruining my life, remember? They tried to kill me!"

"I haven't forgotten," Harry said icily. "I thought you _were_ dead, remember?"

"I'm sorry, Harry," she apologized as she hugged him. "I just… I don't want to lose Dad."

"I know, love." He held at arms length and stared into her blue, watery eyes. "Just promise me you won't go overboard."

"What?"

"Your eyes," he explained. "They were violet just then. I don't want you lose yourself because of this and Remus wouldn't either."

"I know," she hugged him again. "And I promise I'll try to keep my temper under control from now on."

"Good, I don't think I could handle a scary, red-eyed girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that's what you are, right?" he asked.

"It's just weird I guess." She sighed contently. "Girlfriend, wife, ex-wife and then girlfriend again; it's a never ending cycle."

"Kind of fun through," Harry laughed. "I get to charm you twice."

Kali snorted. "You charm? Please, I'm the charming one."

"I just let you believe that."

"Whatever, Potter."

* * *

"Ok, according to what I've been able to overhear, someone snuck into Granddad's office and dusted all his goblets with silver dust," Thomas informed his friends.

"And Elizabeth said he began to cough and asked for her to hand him a goblet," Will added.

"The dusting must have been enough to be near lethal but remain unnoticeable," Rhiannon finished.

"Right, so now we have another mystery on our hands," Thomas sighed as he plopped down into a chair in the Marauders' room, "We're turning into our parents."

"At least we aren't facing a Basilisk," Rhiannon joked.

"Yet." Will ran his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. "I hope we don't have to go through something like this every year. First the Covington thing which ends in Thomas getting kidnapped and then someone is after Moony! What's next? How are we suppose to fit homework in?"

Thomas laughed, despite the severity of the situation. "Maybe you should spend less time with Elizabeth… Nott."

He stopped laughing and sat perfectly still, worrying his friends.

"Nott," he repeated.

"Thomas, you ok?" Rhiannon asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, you alright mate?"

Thomas looked across the room to his friends, with a strange look. "I just remembered something."

* * *

_It was cold, very cold. Thomas had nothing but his Hogwarts uniform on and bottom of Kay's cloak covering him. He clung to her leg out of fear and was disgusted with himself for doing so. This person was a Death Eater and still some small part of him trusted her despite it. _

_"Welcome, Mister Potter and associates."_

_The shout came from someone just ahead of he and __Covington__, but the voice wasn't familiar to Thomas._

_"Are you the leader, Nott?"_

_The shout was fainter, coming from further away but it was distinctly his dad, Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. He was here to rescue him._

_"Dad," he whispered._

_Covington__ nudged him with leg. "Shh," she whispered. "Stay as quiet as you can, Thomas, and stay near me. I'll protect you."

* * *

_

"Nott was a Death Eater, second in command to the Heiress," Thomas explained. "Why didn't I remember that till now?"

"That's why she doesn't talk about them," Will said to himself aloud.

"What are you mumbling about?" Rhiannon asked.

"Elizabeth, she doesn't like to talk about her family," he explained. "She lives with her Aunt Daphne, a friend of the family. It all makes sense if her father is a DE. It must mean her mother is one too."

"Is this Daphne a Death Eater too?" Thomas asked.

"I don't think so. She is a famous author and her books talk about how the war has ruined our world." Will added, "Mrs. Greengrass-Prichard…"

"_The_ Greengrass-Prichard?" Rhiannon inquired. Will nodded. "Oh, she's no Death Eater, Tom. Her books are blatantly anti-dark. I wonder if I could get her to sign one of my books."

"But are you sure she isn't… dark?" Thomas pushed.

Will glared down his friend. "I'm sure."

"But no matter what," Rhiannon said as she got herself between the boys, "she is a link to the dark side and we should keep that in mind, agreed?"

"Agreed," they both said in unison.

* * *

Kali was walking down the hall, just returning from a meeting with Severus Snape. She wasn't smiling but she wasn't frowning either. She always knew her life was a series of ups and downs. Of course, she didn't know that falling in love with Harry was going to be followed up with her father fighting for his life in the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts, but blocking pain was something she was experienced at. She was good at hiding it, very good. Hiding behind a stone faced façade, keeping a tight lipped face; all tools in the game of hiding the pain so that she doesn't have to deal with it.

"Kali?"

She stopped. She'd forgotten about him. Now she had no idea what to say. How to handle the situation? How to tell him about Harry?

"Andrew," Kali greeted unsurely. "How are you?"

He walked over and hugged her. "I think I'm supposed to ask you that."

"I'm fine, my dad is stable for now and some of the best medi-wizards are working on him," she explained. "Now, how are you?"

"Good, teaching is still enjoyable…"

"Andrew, I have to tell you something," Kali interrupted. "I'm…"

"Kali!"

"Harry."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes," he answered as he offered his hand, "and you are?"

The blond man took his hand. "Professor Andrew Kirke. I teach transfiguration here."

"Ah, I've heard much about you," Harry commented.

"As have I."

"Kali, we think we've got a plan to help Moony," Harry told her, turning his back on Kirke.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are meeting with the doctors in the infirmary in twenty minutes."

"Ok," she said. "I'll be there."

"See you there then," he told her as he gave her a quick peck then left.

"Andrew, I…"

"No, I see now what you wanted to talk about," he said, preventing her from continuing. "I hope you both are very happy together. Good day."

"Andrew," Kali called out to him, but he never stopped.

* * *

Kali entered the infirmary and made note of all who were attending this meeting, most noticeably, Albus Dumbledore who recently retired.

"Miss Lupin," Dr. Quinn greeted cheerily, a good sign. "I am glad you could join us. Professor Snape and Mr. Dumbledore have devised an ingenious thought."

Snape cleared his throat when he realized that Albus had wanted him to speak, something he did not want to do. "I believe I could concoct a draft using the properties of wolfsbane and phoenix tears to reverse the effects of Mr. Lupin's condition."

"Why can't we use phoenix tears by itself?" Harry asked. "They healed me when I was poisoned by the Basilisk venom."

"We have," one of the specialists answered. "The problem is that the silver was introduced into his system orally was able to spread at a much different pattern than if it were introduced through a cut or bite."

"So make him drink the tears," Sirius said logically.

"His body rejected it," Susan spoke up. "The poison has done a number on his digestive track and, currently, it is rejecting anything we try and feed him."

"Then how will he will be able to drink the draught?" Kali asked, wondering if she had missed something.

"Ah, my dear, that is where our ingenious Potions Master comes in," Dumbledore finally spoke. "He has deduced that the wolfsbane will act as a catalyst due to its mild toxic properties concerning lycanthropic physiology."

"So, we are going to make it worse to make him better?" Kali tried to make things make sense.

"Yes," Quinn replied.

"Is that safe?" Harry asked for everyone.

"We believe it is. Currently his condition is stable and after we administer the draught, he should still be above lethal toxic levels," the other specialist explained. "We just need your permission, Miss Lupin, to go ahead."

"Anything to save my father."


	15. The Calm

Chapter Fifteen- The Calm

_Hello,_

_ Things have been rough these last few days. Sod it, it's been bloody terrible! Mum's been on holiday… sabbatical. She called it a sabbatical. Anyway, Dad is with her to make sure she's safe and all. I thought everything was at least heading toward better, but I guess not. A couple of days ago someone poisoned Granddad Moony with silver! He's doing really badly too. Dad let me see him yesterday. Mum was with him. She'd been crying. When she saw me she wiped her tears away and smiled. I walked over to her as she stood up and I ran into her hug. I knew she needed one. She hugged me tightly and then Dad came behind me and then we were all hugging each other. We were a family and it was the first time I'd felt like we were a complete family._

_ After we were done, Dad guided me to Granddad's bedside. He looked terrible! He looked… old! I mean he is old and all but now he looks ever older than usual. When I turned around to see what Mum was doing, I saw her and Dad holding hands and talking to each other quietly with their foreheads touching. It seemed like Granddad's plan worked. Mum and Dad were back together and Kirke was out of the picture (for good hopefully). At least something nice has happened._

_ A few hours ago, Mum and Dad sat me down for a "family discussion." They said that Granddad was stable, but there wasn't any hope for him to get better unless the medi-wizards try something radical. I guess they just wanted me to understand that Granddad might not make it through this. He might die. I suppose other kids my age would not believe it or start crying but I just sat there and accepted it. I guess it comes from being a Potter and a Lupin. Bad things happen to good people and nothing can change that. What makes them good is that they get through whatever happens and never lose hope in good things._

_-Thomas_

_

* * *

_

"What are you up too, darling?"

Elizabeth spun around, clutching her school books to her chest as she stared at the speaker. Her goal was to avoid him and she'd been successful since their last talk.

"What is it, Pucey?"

He slinked right up to her, smirk firmly in place. "I just wanted to know how my betrothed faired. Is that not what a gentleman does?" he asked oily.

"I hate you," she returned icily. "And stop mentioning that! It's disgusting!"

He began to preen his nails, as if he hadn't heard her declaration. "Well, that wasn't very nice now was it? I was _only_ trying to be courteous after all."

"You wouldn't know courtesy if it bit you in the ar…"

"Such language from a young lady," Anthony chastised. "Tut, tut." He waved his finger in a condescending manner. "You know, you've been acting very oddly toward me since this term started."

"I can finally show you how much I hate you!" she shouted back, clutching the books till her knuckles were white.

The books thudded onto the ground as bits of parchment flittered to the cold stone floor after them. He had her by the shoulders. His grip was secure but lacked any tenseness or discomfort. "I am not like the others, Elizabeth. Do you not realize how lucky you really are?" he asked, his voice carrying an alien tone. "I don't believe in instilling fear in you to get you to obey me. I believe you will learn in time to love me and there will be no orders between us, just companionship."

Still glaring daggers she shrugged his hands off and he willingly let her go of her. "Lucky? I have no free choice! I've been reduced to an object."

"You are and never will be just an object to me," Anthony assured her softly.

"Whatever," she retorted, as she bent down to pick up her once forgotten things. "Now leave me alone. I have work to do."

* * *

After the "family meeting" with Thomas, Harry had gone back to London for work and Kali was wandering aimlessly around the castle deep in thought. She was so lost in her own mind that she failed to realize that she'd ended up in the trophy room, one of the few rooms she had avoided. 

Marveling at the almost hollowed feel of room, Kali wandered from case to case, remembering memories from a lifetime ago. No display had held her interest as the one she currently found herself in front of, one of the very few cases devoted to a couple. Lying within the case was a shining gold medal, a silver medal, a large trophy and in the center was a photograph showing the owners of the prestigious awards, her and Harry. Kali chuckled to herself when she remembered stealing Potter's glasses in the Tri-Wizard Dueling competition.

"Had life ever been that simple and happy," she wondered aloud.

"Very much doubt that," came a voice behind her, "especially in the case of you and Mr. Potter."

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Please, Miss Lupin, I'm retired now. It is just Albus," he said with a smile as he came to stand next to her. "Ah, I remember the day I heard the news of your victory. It was a very proud day at Hogwarts; our Head Girl and Boy ranked one and two, respectively of course, in the tournament." The wizened wizard placed a hand on her shoulder to relay his message more powerfully. "I was very proud of you, Miss Lupin."

"Kali, please," she replied quietly, "or else I will continue to call you professor."

Dumbledore smiled. "Very well, Kali my dear."

Finally ripping her eyes away from the happy teenaged couple, she turned to face Dumbledore. "What has brought you here today?"

"Nostalgia," he answered. "When I was Headmaster I found that this was always the perfect place to remind myself why I chose to be a mentor to so many of our kind. In this room are our achievements. It displays the virtue in those who thought they had none to give and reminds them that that virtue still lies within them."

"People like me, you mean," Kali said quietly, turning her gaze back to the photograph.

"Perhaps."

She began rubbing her left hand as the former Headmaster looked on.

"Problems, Kali?" he asked.

"What? Oh this? No," she assured him. "My hand just gets numb sometimes. Idleness doesn't seem to suit it."

"Perhaps Poppy should take a look at it," he suggested.

"I think it may just be poor circulation."

"Well, it still might be good to have her look at it. If unchecked a nuisance tends to grow into serious problems and we cannot let ourselves forget to take care of ourselves even in times of great stress," he related wisely.

"My father's wellbeing is infinitely more important than any mild complaint I have," she told him.

"I know that you feel that way, but would he?" he asked. "Well it is late goodnight, Kali."

"Goodnight, Albus."

His footsteps echoed in the room till they faded when he exited. With all the new thoughts swimming in her mind, Kali continued to stare at the picture that held her interest for the entirety of her visit to the Hogwarts Trophy room.

"What happened to me?" she whispered to the photograph, but the two teens were blissfully unaware of everything but each other, trapped forever in a perfect moment. The more she stared at the picture the more she grew to hate it. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" with each word she spoke her voice grew in intensity and volume as her fist pounded harder and harder till she shattered the case. Shattered bits of glass lay all around the case as a sob escaped her throat. Not another sound escaped while her body shook as she attempted to gain control of her emotions once more. After a few moments she pulled out her wand and muttered reparo ender her breath before leaving the room, hoping not to return any time soon.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Harry threw his glasses on the desk and began to rub the bridge of his nose. It always soothed him when he was agitated and right now he was very agitated. His father-in-law was poisoned; his ex-wife suddenly reappears, divorces him then sleeps with him months later. All in the life of a Potter he supposed. 

"Hey, Potter?"

Harry quickly replaced his spectacles and looked up at the figure currently occupying his doorway. "What is it, Quinn?"

"I think I've got a lead on my latest case but I need to cross-reference it with one in the achieves. The old bat told me to get permission from ya," he explained.

"Mrs. Crandall is not an old bat," Harry warned.

Jon Quinn smirked as he walked further into the cluttered office. "Dude, that's only because she worships the ground you walk on."

"Dude?" Harry asked. "I swear, Jon, your Americanisms are about as enjoyable as a lecture on the brewing properties of hellebore by Snape."

"The name comes from the Greek words elein, to injure, and bora, food, indicating that hellebore is poisonous. In some belief systems, it's been believed to be a purgative, sometimes of bad things generally, used for things like protecting livestock from evil spells, and for invisibility," he recited. "But really we use it for the Draught of Peace."

Harry stared, dumbfounded, at the Auror in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when he couldn't think of anything to say.

"What?" Jon asked. "You think I could've gone into the IDL and become a British Auror without graduating from the academy with spotty grades? I was valedictorian; want me to recite my grad speech?"

"No thank you, Jon. What case do you need?" he inquired as he dug through the piles on his desk in search of the proper form.

"That's the problem, Harry. It's not just a normal file I need," he tried to explain.

Harry sighed. "Why does that not surprise me."

"Let me cut to the chase, Harry, I need the Covington files." Then Jon added, "All of them."

"What case needs the Covington files?" Harry asked, his irritation showing.

"I'm on the Nott's case."

"You're an archivist; you're not on any active cases so you can't be on his," Harry stated.

"Ever since he escaped his case has been pushed up to high priority review. The higher ups want to know if I can deduce anything from our records and I want to have the Covington files because she is one of his known accomplices. Plus, they were married," Quinn said professionally.

"Those files haven't been come under revisions yet," Potter said, his voice raising.

"Because you won't let them!" Jon yelled back.

"How can I, Jon? Those files are not only about Covington. They are about Kali," Harry explained. "Kali did many of the atrocities in those reports."

Jon Quinn nodded in understanding, knowing he'd be a wreak if he had found out Susan had tortured or killed innocents. "But we still have a chance to correct it. No one needs to know what Kali did, Harry. I am the head archivist at the moment. I can personally review the case and you can put the file behind lock and key, but until then, I need those reports."

"Be my guest," he said as he handed Auror Quinn written permission to access the complete files of Kay Raidah Covington-Nott.


	16. The Storm

Chapter Sixteen- The Storm

"What makes a person human? Is it our physiology or something more? Is it our souls, our emotions, our minds or a combination of more than I've just listed?" Kali asked as she looked around at the seventh year class in front of her.

She'd been surprisingly impressed when she had discovered that not only did they form several study groups but also kept up with the assignments she had assigned via owl.

"Well, Kali," Michael Finnegan, Hufflepuff and Head Boy, began. "I believe that humanity is a general term that society has derived to describe what they are. Anything that does not fit their cookie cutter mold is deemed unworthy."

"Can you give me an example of a deviant, Michael?" Kali was glad that the class was so informal. The students seemed to appreciate being treated as adults as much as she enjoyed being treated like a peer.

"Not to impose or anything, but werewolves for example are considered by the vast majority of the wizarding world as dark creatures not human beings," he explained.

"Which is completely and utterly untrue," Miranda Malfoy, Slytherin and Head Girl, snorted. "Werewolves are merely humans who must undergo horrific transformations once a month during the full moon. The people I've met who are inflicted with lycanthropy have turned out to be some of the nicest, gentlest souls I've ever met."

"Are you sure that your impassioned stance on lycanthropy is not in anyway influenced by the fact that one of the Malfoys' close personal friends happens to be a werewolf," Michael asked. "Not to speak ill of Mr. Lupin."

"How dare you!"

Kali smiled slightly. Another row between the Head Girl and Boy was starting. It amazed her how they could argue so much and yet still be dating. Of course, then Kali's thoughts drifted over to the current History of Magic professor at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron had to have been worse than these two and even they are blissfully happy now with three wonderful children. How nice it must be to have more than one child.

Not discounting her son in anyway. Kali loved Thomas with all her heart, as much as any parent could love their own offspring. He was her pride and joy; highly intelligent, heart of gold, wonderfully cunning and witty, funny, and all-in-all a brilliant person. That's what everyone told her. Though sometimes, late at night, Kali wished for more. She wished for her little girl, her Kristina, her green-eyed baby.

"Kali, you have to stop them," Jacob, another one of her law students commented, "Before they kill an innocent bystander."

"Ok, enough!" Miranda and Michael stopped mid argument then both began to blush furiously. "Our discussion today wasn't meant to become a discussion about werewolves. It is meant to be about ethics."

"Aren't ethics subjective?" someone in back posed.

"Yes, they are, but we must remember the law. It too has been thought of as subject due to it depending upon motive and situation, but there exists common law. Who can give me the definition?"

"The body of law developed first in England from judicial decisions shaped by custom and precedent, but not written in any formal statute. Common law is the basis of the legal system in England and the United States," Jody Smith answered instantly.

"Wow, excellent job memorizing the textbook, Jody. Can anyone give me a layman's definition?"

"It's law based on court rulings over the centuries. It is things that society views as wrong such as murder," Miranda filled in.

"So would anyone like to take a guess as to how common law ties in to our discussion about ethics?" Kali asked, attempting to lead them to where they needed to be.

"Some ethics are common and correspond with society's views such as murder is wrong. Hence, they also correspond with common law," explained Michael.

"Correct!" Kali exclaimed. "Now you are dismissed. Have a great day."

The students began to bustle about gathering notes and chatting about today's discussion. A dark figure began walking up to the front and came up behind Kali as she began taking out her plans for the next class, fifth year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.

"You really were meant to be a teacher," Draco said quietly to her.

Kali smiled. "Thank you, I've always loved it. What are you doing here?"

"The Board of Governors sent me and you've passed the final test. You are now a full member of the Hogwarts staff again," he congratulated.

"I wish I could be happy about your news," she told him hollowly.

"I know," Draco said gravely as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "If it helps, I truly hope he gets better. He's a good man and deserves better."

"Thank you, Draco. I'm sure Dad will be happy that you're rooting for him as well," she said with a slight smile.

* * *

Another long day of teaching was over and Kali began marking papers with her trusty red ink. 

"Am I interrupting anything, darling?"

Kali looked up happily, her eyes sparkled. "Of course not Dad! I was just marking some papers." He came over and they hugged each other lovingly. "What are you doing here? Did I forget something?"

"Not at all, I just felt like visiting my daughter and make sure she isn't working too hard," Remus Lupin explained.

"Working too hard?" Kali snorted. "If I worked too hard Thomas and Harry would lecture me till my ears bled."

He smirked. "I've trained them well."

Kali rolled her eyes and was about to give him a witty retort when she noticed that she could see through part of him. "Dad?"

"What?"

"Um, I can see through you," she said questioningly.

"Can you now?"

"This isn't funny, Dad," she told him. "What's happening?"

Before he could answer he vanished completely, leaving her alone in her Defense classroom. In an instant her wand was out and at the ready. Her eyes franticly searched every nook and cranny of the empty classroom.

"This isn't funny!" Kali shouted at the emptiness.

"You're right," came a voice behind her. "But it is ironic in a way."

Tiny shivers ran up and down Kali's spine. She knew that voice, knew it better than most. It took all of her nerves to turn around and face the apparition without shaking.

"Hello, Kay, having a good day?"

"Eh. Good? Bad? What does it matter?" she replied. "I don't really experience days since I am merely a figment of your subconscious."

"My subconscious? Great, just what I need a romp through my brain," she said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "So what do you represent? My greatest enemy?"

"Oh how I wish I could take that title, but alas I am merely your spirit guide through this path of enlightenment," Kay explained.

"Fine, let's get this over with," Kali told her guide impatiently. "By the way, never use my father again, especially not now."

"It is not up to me to keep a vow such as that. It is only you who can," Kay answered cryptically.

"Lead on."

"There is but one thing I must show you and it is perhaps the most startling thing any person must face before they are able to overcome any obstacle," she began. "Once, a long time ago, it was abandonment. Then as you grew older it became numerous other things; Voldemort, death and life. Now, it has become the worst possible fear one can have, the fear that is the hardest to overcome."

"Losing someone I love?" Kali asked.

"No, me."

Kali's head whipped about so fast that she nearly gave herself whiplash. She recognized that voice better than she had Kay's. She heard the voice everyday. She could never escape that cruel tone she heard coming from identical lips.

"No," she whispered.

"Yes," the other Kali answered. "Your greatest fear is little old me."

"You are not me!" she yelled back to it.

The apparition laughed maliciously. "Oh but I can be. All you have to do is stop. Let go and let yourself be true to who you really are."

"I am being true to myself."

"Really?" Her red eyes gleamed as she walked around Kali. "You believe that you are nothing but a mere shadow of who you use to be? Do you even remember her? The powerful, intelligent woman you use to be?"

"Life happened," Kali answered, her tone turning icy. "I did the best I could."

"Did you?" Blue bore into red as they both gave equally dark glares.

Before she could answer the scene faded from her sight and became eerie blackness. In an instant Kali was screaming and back in her bedroom at Hogwarts. Sweat clung to her skin and bed sheets as she panted. Two words kept running through her mind over and over again preventing her from calming down. Did you?

* * *

A great yawn escaped from Kali's mouth. "Oh dear, excuse me class," she apologized to the first years. After the nightmare she hadn't been able to get back to sleep without seeing red eyes gleam through the darkness. "Where was I? Oh yes, defense is only as good as the stability of your emotions. If you are nothing but a bundle of nerves then nothing can save you from making a mistake." She pause for minute then surveyed the class. "You know what, it's a beautiful day out and you all should enjoy it. Class dismissed. Please read chapter ten for our next class." 

The class filed out, chattering excitedly about what they were going to do with their free time, all but one.

"Professor Lupin?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

"Yes, what can I do for you, Miss Nott?" Kali asked rather tersely. She had been avoiding the eleven year old since her father was poisoned.

"Well," she began as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about Professor Lupin, the other Professor Lupin. He's really a great teacher and I really enjoyed his lectures while you were away."

"Do not speak about him ever again, Miss Nott. I do not know how he was poisoned exactly but I know you and your retched family had something to do with it and I will bring all of you to justice. I will even dust off my barrister robes for it and prosecute you myself," Kali warned.

Elizabeth was shaking in her shoes. "I didn't do anything. You have to believe me! I'd never…" her quivering voice tried to explain.

Without thinking Kali pulled out her wand and steadied it at the girl. "Shut up! I will not listen to your lies! You may have tricked everyone else but not me. You forget I too was once a Slytherin. I know all the tricks of the trade and this faux naivety is not working on me." With her wand level with the girl's nose, Kali cast the banishing charm which would've sent the girl hurling away from her. She would most likely become injured by flying into a wall or the desks but, at that moment, Kali didn't care. All she could feel was rage. The spell never hit the frightened girl but repelled back to its caster who narrowly blocked it with Auror honed reflexes.

"What," Kali began to say in awe, but whatever she was going to say died on her tongue as searing pain radiated from her wand hand.

Her wand clattered to the floor as smoke began to raise from the kneeling professor. She was in agony, agony she'd only felt once before and it chilled her to her core. Kali looked down at her hand as the red 'V' continued to make itself known to her. The pain was too much to bear and things were beginning to become muddled in her waking mind. Yet, an instant before she gave into the pain, she lifted her violet eyes to meet the frightened hazel ones. She wanted to tell her sorry. No child should have been on that end of an adult's anger. If only she hadn't been so tired and worn out, Kali thought to herself, but she knew about the dangers of dwelling on 'if onlys.'

"I couldn't hurt you," Kali whispered to the girl. "I couldn't break the promise. Dear Merlin, I couldn't break the promise."

Kali smiled happily for a moment before collapsing to the cold stone floor. It was only when the professor was unconscious that Elizabeth screamed. This was the second time in a span of less than one month that two different Professor Lupins scared her to death by becoming unconscious.


	17. The Promise

Chapter Seventeen- The Promise

Thirty minutes ago, Susan Quinn found Elizabeth Nott screaming in the DADA classroom with a unconscious professor. Twenty minutes ago, Professor Kali Lupin was placed on a bed in the hospital wing near her father. Ten minutes ago, Harry Potter arrived after receiving an urgent owl from Hogwarts. Two minutes ago, Susan told Harry that she still could not find the cause of Kali's unconscious state or whether she will wake up anytime soon. And ten seconds ago, Harry discovered a 'V' branded to his ex-wife's hand.

"Susan," he called, "what is this?"

Doctor Quinn came over and saw the mark. "I don't know. Miss Nott said that after the spell ricocheted, the mark was burned onto her hand and there is one other thing, Harry. I didn't want to bring it up, but I think they are connected."

The doctor's hands reached for the face of her former schoolmate. Her fingers inched closer to the patient's closed eyes but just before she could touch them, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"I would not touch me, dear Healer." The voice came from Kali's lips but Harry knew it wasn't her. The inflections, the accent even the deeper tone was completely off of Kali's normal voice. "Do not worry about her eyes. They are merely a curse passed down by one of my more infamous descendants."

Kali's eyes opened and Harry came face to face with eyes that were nearly identical to ones that haunted his dreams as a child. Knowing that this sign, in conjunction with Voldemort's mark on her hand could mean that his nightmare has come to pass; Kali has lost the fight against her dark side like so many others in the Slytherin family. Without another hesitation, his Auror reflexes take over and Harry pulls out his wand, leveling it at the now sitting woman.

"Put it down, Mr. Potter. I do not wish to hurt you," it spoke. "My descendant is very fond of you though I cannot fathom why. Even now, as we speak, she is threatening retaliation for any harm that may befall you."

"Who are you?" Harry growled as he ignored the entity's order.

With a look of annoyance, Kali snapped her fingers causing Harry's wand to fly to her waiting hand. "Do not toy with me, boy. I have abilities of which you modern wizards have long forgotten. Now, let us adjourn to the hall so that we may discuss matters while we eat our noon meal. Miss Lupin tends to not break her fast till then and I am mighty famished."

"I'm not going anywhere till you tell me who you are," he demanded.

The entity within Kali Lupin bellowed with laughter. "I am Salazar Slytherin and I have come to be of assistance to my descendant."

* * *

Jonathan Quinn downed his black coffee. If he wasn't careful, he'll finish his third pot before he left his office. He slammed the ceramic mug down on the desk and picked up the file that lay before him. It wasn't just any old file. It was high priority clearance file accessible only by those with whose clearance was beyond Alpha level and he, being in charge of the Ministry Auror's file archive and chief researcher, only had Alpha level clearance. To gain access of this particular file required near begging at the feet of Field Commander Harry Potter and that was something Jon never wanted to do again, ever.

He sighed again as his trained, weary eyes scanned off the aged parchment, hoping to find some sort of clue of her current whereabouts. His hands clenched into fist as he thought about Kay Covington and her husband. If he ever found her… When he found her he'd make sure she paid for all the pain she caused everyone. Jon was no fool. He loved Kali as did everyone else in varying degrees. She was the one who kept them all together when things got tough. Even after she was unfit for field work she brought together and led Alpha team, the most successful British Auror team in decades.

That Kali was gone now, replaced by someone who looked exactly the same. Gone was the funny, brave, vivacious woman who once charmed the Wizengamot into sentencing many illustrious wizards and witches to Azkaban on charges of dark magic and conspiracy against the light side. Now, she was a timid woman scared by the unknown and haunted by shadows of the past. If he ever found the Notts, Jon swore to himself, they'll never live to see the light of day again.

* * *

Ok, Harry Potter thought to himself, this was not the first time Kali has been possessed by a member of her bloodline. Of course, he didn't really have to worry about it then since he too became possessed by Edward Gryffindor, but this wasn't Rydia. This was her father, the Salazar Slytherin, the man who started all this pureblood nonsense in the beginning. Harry's toes curled at the thought of his evil soul residing in his beautiful wife… ex-wife. 

When they had entered the Great Hall, they'd been quickly shooed into the antechamber behind the staff table. There, he and Salazar shared lunch and waited. Dumbledore didn't keep them waiting for long.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Lord Slytherin," he greeted with a bright smile. "I hope that the school's progress has not disappointed."

Slytherin stood and grasped Dumbledore's hand in a firm handshake. "It has not disappointed and, I must say, it is an honor to meet you, Headmaster Dumbledore. I have heard much of your accomplishments and your work with the school. There is no nobler calling than that of an educator."

"Thank you, it is a true honor coming from one of the founders."

"It is I who am honored by your continued efforts to keep the spirit of Hogwarts alive," Slytherin returned. "And I am also most assured that Godric, Rowena and Helga would have also liked to have given you their thanks. Hogwarts was our greatest joy when we first opened its doors so long ago."

"Can we get this over with?" Harry exasperated.

Salazar turned his gaze to the dark haired man before his eyes glazed over as if he were suddenly stricken blind.

"Are you well, Lord Slytherin?" Dumbledore asked as he gestured to a seat.

Shaking his head slightly as if to clear his thoughts, he took his seat before replying, "Yes, and thank you for your concern, Professor. I was merely having a conversation with my descendant."

"Your descendant?" Harry asked, looking mildly interested.

"Yes, your Miss Lupin has a tendency to be very vocal at times and I cannot simply ignore her," Slytherin explained as he gestured wit Kali's hand. "We are two people occupying one body at the moment."

"So Kali's still there?"

"Yes, Mister Potter, she is. As I stated before, I am here to help her," he clarified, again.

Dumbledore stroked his beard and smiled. "So she is a true heir of Slytherin."

Harry began to nod in agreement before Salazar's voice stopped. "No, Riddle was the true heir and no two heirs can exist at the same time within the same line. Kali's birth was unpredictable and unexpected." He paused, obviously conversing with his descendant once again. "When we designed the enchantments concerning true heirs, we made it so that they would be rare and never close to one another."

"What is a true heir?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore stroked his long whit beard thoughtfully. "A true heir is an heir of great power, but that is not their only advantage. According to different texts, it is believed that they are able to communicate with the founders and other ancestors. It has been hypothesized that they are merely able to access a fountain of consciousness made up of the thoughts of those who came before them."

Kali/ Salazar nodded. "Yes, the true heir has access to the memories and experience of his predecessors and that is what makes them so formidable. Yet, in Miss Lupin's case, she has had me as her constant companion through the entirety of her life despite not making myself known till she was older."

"Are you saying that you messed up?" Harry implied.

"Kali was unforeseeable as is her specific condition," he said. "We never suspected that one of the true heirs would become a vessel of evil so great that magic had to correct it."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Your Miss Lupin was never meant to exist," Slytherin explained to Harry. "Lycanthrope reproduction is difficult and often extremely rare. When she was born, Remus and Katherine Lupin doted on their treasured girl. They realized how lucky they were to have a child."

"But the other place! The wish world!" Harry countered.

Red eyes glazed over once again and Kali's body wavered slightly. "You speak of TJ. I believe that world had done more extensive research on lycanthrope physiology and perhaps through their advance it may have become easier for the Lupins to have children. Of course, that world could have been a mirage and does not actually exist in any reality," the founder explained.

"What of our Miss Lupin, Lord Slytherin?" Dumbledore interceded.

As red eyes slid their attention to the aged wizard, Harry shuddered in revulsion.

"As I was explaining, she was never meant to be born. She is an anomaly, an abnormality." A deep sigh escaped past Kali's lips before Salazar was able to continue, "When Riddle became Voldemort, the scales of balance were tipped severely which destroyed the delicate balance of the true heir enchantment. Miss Lupin was born to counteract the disturbance."

"So she is an heir," Harry guessed.

"No, there can never be two heirs in existence in a single family line. She is different," Salazar corrected.

"What are you trying to say?" Dumbledore asked.

"Miss Lupin, Kali, is merely a vessel."

"A vessel?" both wizards asked.

"For whom?" Dumbledore asked.

"Myself, mainly, but as you experienced a score ago, she can become possessed by others as well. Her natural defenses in that area are not at the level they should be, but, thankfully, only her ancestors may possess her."

"Thankfully? Are you saying Voldemort could possess her at any time?" Harry asked.

"No, when you defeated Riddle his spirit was also destroyed so we have no fear of that."

"What of the mark, Lord Slytherin, and of the promise Miss Nott mentioned in her questioning," Dumbledore asked.

After another conversation with Kali, Slytherin responded, "According to Miss Lupin, the mark was seared onto her flesh due to a bargain with the Dark Lord Voldemort. She agreed to become his heiress in return for your life." All eyes were now on Harry Potter. "She never explained how she managed to convince her grandfather to release you. Why would Voldemort release his nemesis unless he got something just as important? He branded her his forever."

"And the promise?" Dumbledore asked.

"The promise?" Salazar became quiet and contemplative as he stoked her chin. "According to my descendant, Voldemort enjoyed making his Death Eaters pledge themselves. One such promise is that of which was made to an eighteen year old girl in the hospital wing of Hogwarts."

Harry's back fell back against the wall and he slid down it in utter shock. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. "Death Eaters cannot harm the Slytherin family."

"After Lucius Malfoy harmed Kali during a raid, Voldemort cursed everyone carrying his mark so that they were powerless against one of his kin instead of just Kali."

"But if the spell reflected off of Miss Nott…" Dumbledore realized.

"Then she is a Slytherin," Harry stated. "She's Krissy."


	18. Lullaby

AN: I owe you all an apology and an explanation as to why this fic took a two year hiatus. First, I've graduated college (yay!) and subsequently went back to school to get my master's in English writing (my bachelor's is in psychology, huge change). I've also moved over four times and, I am sad to report, a dear, dear friend of mine passed away over one year ago. But I am back now. I cannot promise regular updates (I am also writing my thesis) and I have to work to pay off the cost of still going to school. But if you bear with me… I WILL finish Followers' Promise AND the final chapter in the Diary Series, currently being titled "Left Behind."

**Chapter Eighteen- Lullaby**

"Lullaby, and good night You're your mother's delight Shining angels beside My darling abide," Kali sang as she rocked the baby cradled in her arms. Smiling as she hummed the rest of the lullaby, she turned toward the door and smiled brighter. "How long have you been there?"

Harry pushed off the door frame and walked over to his two favorite girls. "For a little bit."

"Tom in bed already?"

"Fell asleep halfway through his raccoon book. I think I bore him."

Kali laughed as she placed the newest addition to the Potter family in her crib. "I'm sure you don't bore him. I swear, that boy is going to be the death of us. Did you see the havoc he and Rhiannon caused today? Just watching them wore me out."

"And to think they can't even walk yet."

"I don't understand how they can get into so much mischief by just toddling," she sighed as she leaned into her husband. "This one's going to be different."

"She'll be well-behaved, clever, and all the other great things everyone wants their kids to have."

"Merlin knows we'll have our hands full with our marauder wannabe."

Harry kissed the top of head as he looked down at their baby girl. "I love you, forever."

"And always, Harry."

The memory of happier times crashed over Harry like the waves in a turbulent sea. All he could do was stare blankly at whatever was directly across from where he still sat in Dumbledore's office. He was vaguely aware that someone was shaking him and calling out his name.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!" Slytherin shouted at him. "This is no time to go catatonic. You must regain your senses and ready yourself for what may come."

His eyes glazed over again and his attentions elsewhere.

"Are you certain, Lady?" He nodded. "As you wish."

His hand lifted and he brought it back as hard as he could muster in Kali's body. The sound of the slap resounded in the room, but it had the desired effects.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry yelled.

"Waking you from your stupor, Mr. Potter."

Slytherin stood, looking down at him with blood red eyes that conveyed no warmth or compassion.

"Do not take your rage out on the messenger when it is the author of the message you should be angered at," he imparted before leaving the room.

This was all very strange for Kali Lupin and that was saying something! She was currently residing in the passenger seat of her own mind. The other entity inhabiting the space was her ancestor Salazar Slytherin one of the founders of the school where she taught. In fact he was one of the most notorious wizards in history which was why only a few select individuals knew of Kali's association with him. Bloody hell! She didn't even know the true extent of her association with Salazar or the Slytherin family.

_What troubles you, Descendant?_

"What troubles me? What troubles me?" Kali asked with increasing ire. "I'm not real!"

_You are as real as any other being that lives. Being a vessel does not belittle your existence in this world._

"But I'm not supposed to be here. I was created to right the balance," she cried as she fell to the floor. "And a fat lot of good I did to help that. I nearly destroyed the balance myself."

_You were inspiration._

"Pardon?"

_You may not have righted the balance of good and evil, but your subsequent death inspired your peers to right your grandfather's wrong in your stead. In essence, you completed your task admirably though from a distance._

"Then my task is over now. The scales must've balanced with Voldemort's death. There is nothing more for me now."

_Is that truly what you believe, Descendant?_

"What else am I supposed to believe?" Kali asked, "Magic created me to perform a task and now my task is complete as is my reason for being. It's logical."

_Flawed logic perhaps. Is it or is it not true that it was prophesized that Harry Potter would defeat our kin?_

"It was."

_Then is it also true that Mr. Potter's destiny was to defeat Tom Riddle and now, that his task is complete, he too has no reason for being? Should he, therefore, give up his life and responsibilities therein because he has completed his task, Kali dear?_

"No, he may have been destined to kill Voldemort but he wasn't created to do it! Harry's meant to live. He has to be there for everyone. He has to be there for Thomas…" The name gave her pause. "Thomas."

_Yes, your son, the next in a long line of Slytherins. He is a fine lad. It is a shame that he takes after the Gryffindor stock. Not to say that young Miss Kristina is not a fine lass and will lead the Slytherin line amiably._

"Kristina?" The name felt foreign on her tongue, a barely used name that had been banished long ago. But the memory of pointing a wand at a scared little girl with hair the color of straw and eyes of muddy moss flashed in her mind's eye. "Kristina, she's alive."

_Yes, and been kept safe these many years._

"Kay-"

_Gave her to a friend who had lost her husband in the war. Elizabeth led a happy life albeit a lonely one in the Greengrass-Pritchard home._

"Does she know the truth?"

_No, she knows nothing of her true parents. She still believes herself to be the child of Timothy and Kay Nott. Young Elizabeth has spent many a moment worrying about the darkness she believes she is born from._

"Telling her the truth won't solve that," Kali softly uttered. "It might even make it worse."

_Such fear you possess about the darkness within. Not enough left in you for the fear without. There is much more darkness that lies outside your being that is far more volatile than any you believe to possess._

"But there is darkness in me. I feel it. I've done so many terrible things. How can I ever expect forgiveness?"

_There is darkness in all creatures for there must be balance in all things._

"And forgiveness?"

_One must ask before one can receive._

"I'm scared."

_That is good. Fear means you are afraid to lose. Fear means you are still alive._


	19. Nothing Left but Tears

Chapter Nineteen- Nothing Left but Tears

Thomas Potter was beside himself with worry. The news of his mum's collapse had spread like wildfire despite the Hogwarts staff trying to keep the incident quiet.

"Are you sure, Will?"

"Elizabeth told me after Dumbledore let her go," the red head relayed. "I'm so sorry, Thomas."

"But I could've sworn I saw her walking around just ten minutes ago!" Thomas shouted.

"She might be better now, mate, but that still doesn't change the fact that she tried to cast a banishment curse at Elizabeth before she went unconscious." Will slapped his friend good-naturedly on the back as a show of support.

"Why would Mum do that?"

"I don't know, but you have admit that Professor Lupin hasn't exactly been all there since she's been back." Thomas leveled his best friend with an icy glare but he just shrugged it off and continued. "Remember the Halloween Ball? She fainted then too because she was using a mood altering potion. Oh, and then the boggart and…"

The raven haired boy winced. "I get it, Will. I know that my mum's had a rough go at it, but can you really blame her? I mean this whole thing with Granddad must have her stressed out."

"Yeah."

"Why does this always happen?" Thomas suddenly yelled out. His blue eyes glowed brightly as his clenched fists turned white. "Every time I think everything is going well something has to go and muck it all up again. Why can't I just have a normal life? Why does my dad have to a be a bloody hero?"

Tears were streaming down his face as he continued to vent about the unfairness of being a Potter. Will listened without saying a word and hugged him when there was nothing left but tears.

"What if magic hadn't created me?"

_I see a world where our line ended with Riddle, a world that mourned the loss of many great and noble wizards and witches._

"And Harry? What of him?"

_He still lives._

"Is he happy?"

_He has lost much in the war and has watched those he loves die. He is a haunted man._

"Does he have anyone? Anyone like me? Like us?"

_Ginny Weasley stays by his side. She has been a faithful wife, but has bore him no children. The Gryffindor line shall end with his passing. _

"What of Draco? And Dad? And Sirius? And Jon? And-"

_Your friend, Draco Malfoy, lies rotting in Azkaban. Your father rests alongside Sirius and the Potters. Jon Quinn lives contently in Seattle, but that is enough. You need not know what may have been. 'Tis more dark thoughts you tread._

"Can you blame me?"

_You have lived a difficult life, but that is no excuse to tread the deep waters of uncertainty._

"Uncertainty," she laughed darkly, "interesting way to put it."

_Why are you so afraid of your darkness?_

"Why? WHY?!" Kali screamed into the darkness of her mind. "Let's see, I'm a Slytherin! Isn't that enough to have me running for the hills?"

_Being a Slytherin has nothing to do with the darkness within. We all contain darkness. It is what makes us whole. How else will light exist without counter balance?_

"But look what the darkness has done to our family. You, you created a monster that was used to hurt innocents. You left Hogwarts because you disagreed with the other founders because you discriminated against muggleborns."

_I had my reasons._

"I'm sure you did, but you were still wrong. And… and Rydia possessed me! This was before I knew I was a 'vessel.' I jumped off a bloody tower because of her! Who can forget Voldemort and his retched grandfather?"

_I admit our line has produced many dark individuals, but what of those in between or those who were your immediate predecessors? What of them? Will you lump them into the evil you have so deemed the Slytherins? Is Thomas and Kristina evil because they are Slytherins? Are they all as evil as you believe you are Kali Lillian Lupin?_

"No," she sighed. "I've committed atrocities that I can't even begin to fathom. I've had innocent blood smeared on my hands. I can still hear their screams at night. They echo in my mind even when I'm awake. I couldn't hear them at first, but my memories have become clearer everyday since I came back."

_And ever since you've been taking supplements to block them out._

"Wouldn't you?" she asked. "Wouldn't you do anything you could to stop hearing them cry out for mercy while you torture them for merely being different? Stop hearing blood dripping to the floor from something you did of your own freewill? If it weren't for my son I don't… I don't think I would've ever tried to live. I would've ended it when I heard the first scream rattle in my mind."

Kali breathed deeply, taking several moments to steady her nerves after her confession. She'd never told anyone why she'd been taking calming drafts and anything else she could get her hands on. Not even Harry or her dad. She never wanted them to know that her life now made her want to die.

"My life since last winter has been filled with fear and I just can't take it anymore."

Name: Covington-Nott, Kay Raidah

D.O.B.: August 13th, 2005

Place of Birth: London, England

Hair: Brown with silver-gray strands in front

Eyes: Hazel (glasses)

Known Relatives: Lawrence Covington (father, deceased), Raidah Rand (mother, deceased), Timothy Nott (husband, at large), Elizabeth Nott (daughter, first year at Hogwarts)

Current Status: Dangerous and at large

Current Whereabouts: Unknown

Jon rubbed his eyes again. He'd read the cover sheet on the Covington file at least fifty times. The rest of the file was just as useless. Orphaned at sixteen, graduated from Hogwarts (Slytherin) in 1998 with average grades, joined Death Eaters shortly after graduation, married Timothy Nott and had a kid and sometime after that she switched bodies with Kali Lupin-Potter.

Nothing in the file suggested anything that may point to her present location.

"Auror Quinn."

"What?" he mumbled as he glanced around the room, finally settling on the black paperweight that glowed blue.

"Jon, it's Harry. We have a situation at Hogwarts."

"What happened? Was there an attack? Is Susan ok?"

"No, there's been no attack and Susan is still with Remus."

"Then what happened?" Jon asked, leaning closer to the communicator.

"It's Kali," he sighed. "She's… gotten worse. I really can't talk about it right now, but could you get me any information the archives might have on Salazar Slytherin and human vessels?

"Human vessels?"

"Yes, see if you can find any precedence for spirits using a living witch or wizard as a vessel to return to the mortal world."

"I'll see what I can dig up, but there's no guarantee I'll find anything," Jon stated unsurely. "I've never heard of anything like that."

"This is a top priority assignment. I want you to drop everything and get me everything you can find by tomorrow morning," Harry ordered, using a commanding tone he'd perfected while joining law enforcement.

"But the Covington file…"

"Forget about it, Jon. I've been through her file a million times."

"Then maybe a fresh pair of eyes-" Jon insisted.

"Will do nothing, Auror. Now follow my orders and send your findings to me at Hogwarts by eight sharp," Harry replied icily.

The blue light faded from the obsidian pyramid and with it, Harry Potter. Quinn slammed the manila folder closed. Reclining in his chair he sifted through the different categories of information contained in his beloved stacks. Human vessels, he supposed there were a lot weirder things in the world than that.


	20. Theoretical Monsters

Chapter Twenty- Theoretical Monsters

"Mum, sorry I didn't knock, but there's all these rumors going on and…" Thomas voice faded as he looked up and came face to face with blood red eyes. He raised his wand and leveled it at his mother. His voice wavered but strong. "Don't make me do it, M-Mum."

His mother sighed and snapped her fingers and his wand clattered to the floor. The pain in his hand was dull but enough to prevent him from reaching down for the fallen wand.

"I do not have time for you at the moment, boy," Salazar rumbled, very unnatural sounding coming from the middle aged woman sitting behind the desk.

"The b—bloody heck you don't!"

"Watch your language, young sir. I don't believe your mother would appreciate your fowl mouth."

"Who are you?" Thomas asked.

"Slytherin," the person answered, "Salazar Slytherin."

"Where's Mum?"

Kali's hand rose to her head and tapped it. "She's still in here, but she is not yet well enough to return. I believe she is almost ready and my time here will end." Salazar smiled down at his young descendant. "Do not worry young Thomas. I plan on returning your mother in full health. This is merely just a… bump in the road so to speak."

Thomas was shivering. Being born into a world of magic, he was used to the extraordinary everyday. But this was beyond him. How could someone from a thousand years ago be in his mum's body? How could his mum be trapped in her mind?

* * *

"You didn't actually have to come all the way to Hogwarts, Jon," Harry sighed as he accepted the sealed folder. "You could've express owled it or sent a courier."

"And pass up seeing Suzy? Not on your life, buddy!" he exclaimed. "I haven't seen my girl in forever. She's been so busy with her werewolf research lately. Not that I'm any better with all the time I've spent in the archives."

Harry thumped him on the back amicably. "All in the life of two married workaholics."

"You should know, eh Harry?" Jon asked as he returned the gesture. "You and Kali were the hardest working pair in the department. I can't even imagine how you all fit a private life into all that work. I'm drained enough as is."

"We made it work." Harry smiled at the memories. "It's all the little things you have to remember, Jon. Like fire calling just to say goodnight when you can't be together. Kali used to always love it when I snuck in a cauldron cake into her lunch sack before we left for work."

"Speaking of Foxy, how're things between," he hesitated, "well you know."

"Good, good," Harry muttered as he nodded. "She's been going through a lot lately."

"Yeah, I've read the papers. I'm surprised she's still teaching."

Harry kicked at the dust as they walked toward the hospital wing. "Well… it helps that quite a few influential people know her and—"

"Harry, you didn't, you know, rig things did you?" Jon asked.

"Of course not! They did it on their own. They didn't need me to go in and prod them at all. I, of all people, know how much people of fame can get special treatment without wanting it. I'd never do the same, especially to Kali."

"Then how?"

"If you would've let me finish, I would've told you that it was mainly the students," Harry said. "They petitioned for her return."

Jon ran his fingers through his hair. "She's really good at it isn't she?"

"Yeah, Kali always wanted this, to be a teacher like her dad."

"I always figured she'd be back, ya know," Jon sighed. "Back fighting the good fight as an Auror."

Harry shook his head. "No, I think she became one out of necessity. Hogwarts won't hire a witch or wizard straight out of school to teach and you can't exactly lead the lives we have without having to learn how to fight," he explained. "No, she was most definitely a born professor. She just needed the experience before she'd even be considered for a professorship anywhere really."

"Well, she has loads of experience now."

"Too much," Harry agreed, solemnly.

Moments of silence ticked away between them as they walked down the hall to the private chamber Harry had shared with Kali before the possession. Harry unlocked the door and let Jon in before following behind. With a firm tug, the door was sealed shut and locked. They were alone now with no chance of being overheard. Harry had made sure of that earlier.

"So what's the deal with these vessels, Harry?" he asked as leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms and gave his boss a hard look. "I had a hell of a time trying to find even a crumb of info on it."

"But you did find something, correct?" Harry opened the file he was given earlier and began to soak up the words Jon had neatly scrawled over sheet after sheet of parchment.

"Yeah and I didn't like what I found. This vessel stuff is dark magic, Harry. Very dark and very powerful. You have to be one uber-magic user to even attempt this stuff." Jon sighed, "What's this all about, Boss?"

"There is a possibility," Harry began, "that we have discovered a human vessel."

Jon pushed himself off the wall and stared at Harry, aghast. "You're joking." Harry gave no answer. "But it's all theoretical! The premise of the magic is unfathomable." He began to pace, his hand occasionally straying to his blond hair. "You… you have to create life for it to even work. A human vessel must be a life that doesn't fit into the natural order of things. I—I don't even want to imagine what kind of being this kind of magic would create. It would be monstrous, worse than inferi."

Harry quietly sat on the end of the bed, his complexion slightly paler than before. Jon was now pacing, no words left in him. The thought of a vessel actually existing scared him to his core.

"Jon, in your research, did you find anyway to save the vessel? To prevent it from being used by the original caster?"

"No. Everyone figured the spells didn't work, so no one even thought about a counter," he answered. "Harry, if one of these things exists, we have to take care of it. Who knows what kind of twisted individual could hop into the vessel at anytime. We need to get rid of it. It's the only way to be sure. To be safe."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's Kali," Harry whispered. "The vessel is Kali."

"No."

* * *

Thomas was even more anxious than before. Rhiannon had decided he was the worrier type. Will thought Thomas had no choice but to be a worrier. "Look at his life," he'd said.

Rhiannon agreed. And all the while, Thomas sat alone on a cushy sofa near the fireplace in the Marauders' room, thinking about his family. It wasn't the most comforting thing to think about at the moment. His grandfather, Remus Lupin, was in stable condition in the hospital wing after being poisoned with silver dust. A full recovery looked dim. His mum, whom he just learned was still alive less than a year ago, was possessed by his long dead ancestor and Hogwarts founder, Salazar Slytherin. Every other adult was too busy with the Order, or the school, or the Ministry to give a spare thought to Thomas Potter. Even his dad seemed to be too busy for him.

Earlier, after barging in on the ancient spirit that now lived in his mother, Thomas had checked the Marauders' Map and ran to the set of rooms his parents had been using since Granddad had taken ill. When he was within three meters of the door, it suddenly swung open and Thomas's dad and Uncle Jon stepped out into the corridor.

"Dad, I—"

"Not now, Tom," Harry said, "we have an emergency."

"But Mum's not Mum."

"I know. I'm handling, okay? Jon and I have to go to the Ministry." And, as an afterthought, he added, "I'll owl you later." Then they left and Thomas just stared at their diminishing shadows.

Now, sitting with his friends, Thomas thought about the oddity that was his father's brush off. His whole life, the parts he could remember with any sort of accuracy, Thomas's father had always been upfront and forthright about all subjects that affected their lives. Harry Potter knew what is was like to be young and sheltered from pertinent information or just stuff that was important to him even if it were meaningless to others. Thomas just wanted to know what was going on! It was his mum, after all, that was being possessed at the moment. He didn't want to lose her when he'd just gotten her back, especially in the midst of possibly losing his granddad too.

Thomas's shoulders slumped. His back bent forward as if he were going to pitch forward off the sofa, but he remained in his seat. His shoulders began to tremble as warm tears slid down his cheeks. Rhiannon walked over to him without saying a single syllable. Her thin arms wrapped themselves around his middle and her head rested against his shoulder, her strawberry blonde hair spilling over his back.

Will watched them as they sat in silence. Then, with a sad smile, he left his two best friends alone with each other.


End file.
